


奶酪虐待始末

by Orlando (moonsoup)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Essays, Films, Gen, Literature, Nonfiction, Philosophy, Pop Culture, Reviews
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsoup/pseuds/Orlando
Summary: 以下的文章，有的集中于分析，有的在评论、解读或是记录我的感受，或者是一段没有结论的思辨过程。内容涉及文学、影视、社会现象、流行文化，每篇文章集中在一个主题之上。这一部分的写作的目的并不在于包装品味、自我销售，而是我希望自己在不断学习、阅读、生活的过程中能够获得智慧，而这其中，我认为最大的智慧是，在语言和认识不断失联、又在腐化中相聚的世界里，知道自己是在变好，还是变坏。本站的收录将以写于2016年及以后的文章为主。全版请查阅：奶酪虐待始末（主页版）—目录—





	1. memo 22.225：动物王国

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键词：电影《爆裂鼓手》《狐狸猎手》《长牙》《鸟人》/Tennessee Williams

（一）鸟与海象 

 

我发现，我可以一直读过去读不懂的书，直到在智力和心理上都感到愉悦并有所收获。不过在这个过程中最惊讶的发现并不是收获了什么，而是我过去的错误。其中最天真无辜者，莫过于无知所造成的误读。总有一种不肯承认失败的留恋，记挂着昔日浪漫的灵光。  
基本上每年都会在奥斯卡前夕看掉一些最新的片子。某一年连续看了《狐狸猎手》《爆裂鼓手》以及《鸟人》，内心评价最低的是《鸟人》，因为我不太欣赏低调的浮夸。这本长镜头的案例集锦为观众展现了百老汇剧院错综复杂的后台plus周遭的环境简介，某种意义上，或许，除了显而易见的目的——表现人物关系和演员众生相之外，导演希望传达的是焦点的延长线，因为在曲折和重复之外，观看的位置和权力被充分的强调，使人对背景开始产生兴趣，总有一刻让你知道“啊这一刻到了”，你的目光终于越过了小社会的戏院边界来到了外面的大社会，然后，大社会里面就是一帮举着佳能咋咋呼呼的蠢货，面对他们，任何过气明星只要一张半裸的照片就能东山再起，不用莎士比亚，不用证明自己。老实说，这种级别的社会批评是多么千辛万苦才达到的啊！相反，满载恶意与可怖幽默的Tusk，用非常低廉的方式回应非常低廉的网络传播与流行文化的精神核心：以猎奇为动力和最高的艺术目标，利用商业时代所积累的一切技术手段推销物质主义和普世的愚蠢。而最妙的是，无论这部电影拍得多么糟糕，它最终成为了这个文化的一部分。但是《鸟人》，认为自己拍得不错也被许多人认为拍得不错，摆着精妙的姿势，站在这个文化的对立面上。  
如果奥斯卡代表着某种“政治上”的重要性的话，很多东西都不会因为风太大被刮走，因为金钱和技术让许多东西很有重量并且体积庞大，但这种东西是透明的，而且它永远不可能大过它视为对立的那个庞大无垠的所谓社会的实体。如果《鸟人》要求观众不以看待Tusk及其同类的目光来看待它，就像它不会承认也无法承认自己是low-culture一样，你会发现它很难让人满意。它非常空虚。它拥有一个很难让人信服的男主角，既感觉不到他的痛苦，也感觉不到他的疯狂（当然他飞了很长一段时间），即便在百老汇的剧评人向他咆哮时既感觉不到前者的愤怒也感觉不到后者的屈辱，因为蕴含在讲述中始终有一种自鸣得意的语气，它告诉你：你应该觉得这很美妙、这很疯狂、这很文艺、这就是你。  
现实是，或者说Tusk所包含的批评的现实基础是，如果你想寻找youtube里的蠢疯闹，你一定会找到那个成全你海象真体的人。换句话说，如果你想在电视中，你所看的任何媒体所传播的文化中，寻找自我认同，你是绝对不会失败的。这同时也是电视不会失败的原因，它或许会被取代，但它永远不会失败。因为你永远可以找到自己。所以说，小清新是一种很有欺骗性的世界观，表面上看，它有一种高于物质主义和普世愚蠢的冲动，与一切标签进行辩论，但最终是为了发明（如果它找不到的话）新的标签。当然，新的标签就像苹果的新产品一样，是有寿命的消费品。它是一种恶劣的享乐主义，恰因为这种享乐并不建立在酒池肉林的基础上，但同时，它又不是拿来对拜金拜物进行免疫的。围绕它的标签不见得都是褒义，因为它倾向于模糊事物和标准的边界（新品种需要杂交），通过混淆情感与认识来表现自我中心（很有可能既不敏感也不微妙）的感受，但尽管它看上去局限在内心和自我的层面上，但它绝不是温和无害的，它最终在反复的陶醉和压抑之后上升为一种无坚不摧的自我认同，一旦他开口或举手，便轻松地、毫无负疚感地，破坏着一切经过思辨、经过时间、经过痛苦所达成的有关价值有关美有关善的共识。所以，Tusk最后真正让我后脊一凉的，不是男主角真的开始做一只海象，而是他的女朋友梨花带雨地来看望他。带着生的鱼。  
走向极端的精神，对现实的错误把握，自我中心并极度缺乏道德自制，不断的物质与心理落差，这每一条都不可能是不痛不痒的，但是，偏偏，这正是鸟人先生给我留下的最初也是最主导的印象。空洞。特别，当你将他的女儿看成的一个愤怒的试图理解和把握个人与现实的关系却屡屡受挫得不到任何帮助的人，他周围的女演员真的在为自己的事业殚精竭虑，而他，像女剧评人所深恶痛绝的，予取予求，剧院的排练，随时有跨越剧本的限制以艺术之名践踏专业、人际与道德的危险，你会问自己为什么又有什么必要飞翔，有什么必要让并不壮丽的壮丽，难道仅仅因为拥有手法和权力？  
试图让意志的悲剧变成意志的喜剧，是现阶段所有闹剧的来源。“只要有梦想”和“多点正能量”是它的主体思想。叔本华一定没想到一种哲学会变成官能失调。不，跳出窗口不是童话，正如西岸来的好莱坞明星出演舞台剧不是做慈善，属于这个世界的戏剧就是一个人总想要一个东西，但他总有一种得不到的感觉。  
但是，重要性的要挟还是达成了。东看看西瞧瞧，作为一名普通观众，我还是努力在寻找一个视角，当它要求我我不能把它看做大众与流行的一部分时。然而，往往这种时刻意味着更糟，这些作品，这些通常被称为文艺片的东西，这些以技术（艺术）的立场、以社会批评的立场不同程度上拒绝合作的东西，不论完成度是高级的，还是那些没有才华、低级趣味却十分自鸣得意的低劣复制品，并没能站在谁的对立面，而只是这个谁的阴影的一部分。

（二）狐狸  
要举例说一个有关过气明星的电影，我想很多人的答案都会是《日落大道》。而有趣的是，比利·怀尔德从来没有试图站在什么的对立面上，但他并没有被什么实体吸噬，也没有被潮流淘汰。《日落大道》讲述的东西，一个充满魅力的魔鬼，变态，激情，谋杀，黑色幽默，以及，传奇，日益消失，这与其说是电影啊产业啊之类的没落，不如说是自信心的消失。  
没落与衰亡是任何时代任何年龄的人都可以说的一句话。曾在Edmund Wilson的文选里看到过一篇对影坛的抨击（It’s Terrible! It’s Ghastly! It Stinks!），Sam Goldwyn是这篇文章里主要的罪人，好莱坞在权势人物的指掌下变得不可救药的平庸：Emil Jannings只能重复他在德国的老路，Charles Laughton逃回他的老维克去演莎士比亚，Marlene Dietrich，在俗艳的包装下，在演一些即使是世界上最美的女人也无法让人设显得不可笑的角色，这还只是一些功成名就的名字；不过更重要的是，这还只是一篇1937年的文章。嗯，Mr. Wilson，更糟糕的还在后面呢。  
这可能恰恰证明了Frank Kermode在他最出名的巨著*中所表达的：每个时代的人都会觉得自己活在末世中。每个人通过编织关键转折来解释始与终，来获得存在的意义。人们对时间的解释总是为了得到个人时代的一个边界，在和过去相比以及走向未来的过程中边界之内的人生获得意义，因为时间无法单独来看，时间没有起点，没有目标，没有父母。（*：The Sense of an Ending）  
只有变化才能标刻时间，abracadabra，什么是自信心呢？现今，所有的词都笼罩在某种普遍的官能失调之下，所以自信心总像一种非常愚蠢的自大，建立在过去、优势和幻觉之上，却就是不建立在自身和对自身的判断之上。而对自身的判断，是做所有事情的基础。当你希望一个东西是什么的时候，人好像总是不能接受它本来是什么，对于题材的把握这是一种很危险的情绪。我不知道这种危险的情绪是不是传奇衰落的原因，但传奇的衰落却总给我留下缺乏自信的印象。  
在我心目中，传奇的特殊意义在于它脱离了家庭，而家庭是超越了社会制度的真正基石与核心。我们从好莱坞所得到的信号跟陈词滥调并不比联欢晚会少，只不过不安总是被关在门外的，根深蒂固的价值埋在土里，不管你觉得“外国人”更好或更坏，你没法站在“经济基础”以外来审视你就是已经接受的东西。  
《日落大道》或《出租车司机》，其主角，禁闭在个人的城堡或都市移动的黑夜，都是边缘化的存在，出于个人选择或身份经历，他们从正常的社会运作——家庭生活与朝九晚五中被割离出来，似乎先天就带有一种其他的力量，独立的，鲜活的，不问出处的。《日落大道》是对名利场的讽刺吗？《出租车司机》渴望温暖的家庭生活吗？对中心思想的总结是说教的一大成果，是对感受和复杂性的漠视，是对个人和价值观的确认。但传奇，真正属于艺术的精神，在对抗这种稳定与确认，将它理解为对抗社会流行或大众文化或最危险的那个词，是肤浅的，同时也是功利的，因为很少有人可以捕捉到这个精神，这股力量，而捕捉就是成功，你无法用它达成作品以外的东西；此外，这股力量本身也包含着个人对抗个人*，而许多人，我所无法承认的“艺术家”，许多连基本能力都不具备的“艺术家”，不仅以立场取代艺术（艺术技艺），也在用立场的投机取代精神本身。  
（*个人对抗个人所指的是作品中的一些不确定性和抽象的诗意，并不是其作者/导演的失调和癫狂以及拒绝解读的政治性话语）

我在《狐狸猎手》和《爆裂鼓手》中感受到一点传奇味道，它来自于家庭的衰落。一种好莱坞电影中不常见的不安和裂缝。  
对《爆裂鼓手》的“热血”的吹捧是一种，我觉得，至多也并不具备娱乐性的观点。Terence Fletcher不是普通意义上的魔鬼教练，而严苛的艺术追求也并不是他施虐的借口，他是那种你很想知道他的人生到底发生过什么的那类怪物，当然后来看到的是他曾经的一个学生英年早逝以及他和Andrew之间随后近乎“flirty”的“相爱相杀”，让一切索然无味。不过这部戏值得玩味的地方在于Andrew的投入和情感的螺旋。起初他是如此地、如此地渴望得到Fletcher的认同，伴随着愤怒和偶尔的得意，继而是愧疚，愤怒的升级，仇恨，最终情绪爆炸了，他可能在最后一刻得到了解脱，那接近于爱。  
古怪之处在于，他的父亲如此苍白。他们的关系并不存在多少不融洽，但他并不在意他的父亲，作为一个榜样，做一个获得认同的对象，而他本来就长在一个单亲之家。他对生活的激情，建筑在对个人才华和出人头地的意志的期许之上，女朋友（一个家庭的信号和象征）也显得非常苍白，我想，如果他日后也沦落到自杀的边缘，想一想自己所付出和抛弃的，他甚至不会记得她的脸。这是一个年轻人在一个有限的领域里寻找未来与自我的冒险，很有可能，这是现代的生活框架下很多人唯一的一段冒险，Andrew如此集中，不计后果，并遗忘了他的家庭，你认为现代的普通家庭有所谓的“legacy”吗？不，你我他，我们都只是一些普通的人罢了。在这些不计后果的瞬间，你自己也不知道你是有超人的品质，还是仅仅拥有十八岁的精力。  
这种精力很容易被释放它的快感所吸引，进而做出各种不可思议的事。所有的野马都在寻找一副马鞍，而不是草原，只有什么事都不想做的人脑子里才是草原。而一旦有了这副马鞍，有了目的，这匹马可以从一个悬崖跑到另一个悬崖。没有路或不需要路，这是一种恐怖。需要路，需要导师所提供的一个演出机会，一种保证，需要彼此建立一种交易一种人际上的合议，这是阉割、是无能、是腐化、是衰老，是另一种恐怖。让我们歌颂前一种恐怖，尽管它有一种萨德主义的成分和不伦的性暗示，但它尚有一种活着的感觉。  
这是这部电影给我留下的不安。哦，为什么生活不能拥有豪华的理性呢，教人如何适应社会的教育者，提拔所有有才华的人，一队医生、一队营养师、一队教练像对待上亿合同的财产一样训练球员，为什么只有真的签下上亿合同的人才能有这个待遇！  
更不幸的事发生在更少选择的人身上。《狐狸猎手》讲述了一个运动员的故事，可看作一个畸形的家庭对一个破碎的家庭的彻底毁灭，尽管也可以说是一个富有的家庭对一个穷困的家庭的消灭，但显然，经济关系与剥削无法解释人物间的复杂的关系，也没法解释最后的凶杀——一个处于完全经济优势和社会地位的人杀害了他随时可以解雇的摔跤教练。  
同样地，人在社会中的冒险，或自我毁灭，从他脱离家庭开始。不管是《爆裂鼓手》那样自然而然（去上大学、去工作）地脱离一个本身就不具有束缚力和羁绊之情的家庭，还是《狐狸猎手》那样无可奈何那样本身带着一点怀疑地离开一个本就脆弱、随时会解体的家庭。Andrew遇到了Fletcher，一个背景故事（同安西教练）被草率处理了的艺术家，而Mark遇到了杜邦。杜邦，在电影中是一个几乎毫无优点但带有传奇色彩的角色，因为他是一个脱离社会的人，他拥有太高的地位和优势，但这个地位和优势却不能让他摆脱那个永恒的阴暗的压迫：来自母亲的压迫。  
也许唯一深刻、耐心地探讨并将这个探讨上升为艺术的人，是劳伦斯。尽管也有许多末世的预言蕴含其中，尽管许多观点没法达到政治正确并简直是offensive，但劳伦斯的焦虑和预言在某一点上已经成了真。男人和女人的爱情显得非常不自然并缺乏冲动，他们如果同时出现最好已经结婚十年，因为这样才能存在于一种被默认和接受的关系之中。热恋与恩爱是那么虚伪、浮夸，相濡以沫更像是新闻报道，试图重燃激情的中年伴侣简直在为婚外恋增加道德筹码，爱情片现在是最大的灾难片，而且是唯一必须得到赞美的灾难。如果是年轻人的爱情那更加糟糕，因为加入灾难行列的还有青春、光阴、梦想、友谊以及本质是漠视道德和物理的一切，你知道你必须赞美它们，为了宇宙的能量平衡，这是为什么所有的负能量都强迫人用正能量去接受它的原因。  
当然世界并没有因为男人与女人间合作的破产而毁灭，至于文明，它很可能已经毁灭了，但至少物质上它还存在。（现如今我并没有很强烈的末世情绪，不过我仍觉得文明的状态很像是A Serious Man*开场的prelude（*科恩兄弟是我心中依然能捕捉传奇的代表），虽然这部电影讲的是一个已死之人再挨几刀，他因为以为自己还活着所以没有太反抗，而从插刀者的角度，虽然他不知道面前是人是鬼，但凭借某种先天的狡猾，他知道对方不会反抗。文明的状况也是如此，所以有许多的为所欲为，谴责的声音从来不来自受害者本人，来自政治或学者，都是靠不住的，毕竟谁都有压抑和杀人的冲动，也都愿意选那个最沉默的死者来发泄。）文明的不育是劳伦斯从生命和谐的理想中诞生的一种比喻，母亲对独立的剥夺、打压、吞噬，对一个生命的占有和嘲笑，在他看来不仅仅是世俗上的一种性格的缺点（自私之类），或者权力欲望的膨胀，或者是自我感伤导致的代偿心理，或自我保障，而是一种更普遍的腐化，一种返溯到文明内部的腐朽，单纯说谁是谁的原因是无法让他满意的。  
无法孕育生命的爱，虽然在无数的个例中爱只是自私和权力欲的理由（利用性的爱、功利爱），否定的爱，将所有吸食化为己有的爱，但却拥有无法反抗的伦理关系。杜邦所投注在摔跤上的是他对男性力量、自由、理想典范的自我投射，他的尊严和价值被他的母亲残酷地否定着，直至生命的终结，而他自己，是如此堕落、可悲、残忍。在对钱势无限谄媚的气氛中，人们乐于忽略有钱人对金钱支配力的意识，他们在金钱主导的人际关系中的精明，以及由此导致的人格惨剧。在我们的都市剧中的描画中，索取、敲诈感情或金钱总是弱势的、贫穷的、户口所在地不理想的群体，本质上这是对城市小市民的恭维，似乎比上有气节和小幸福，比下有尊严有身份。在无比虚弱的人格架构上，杜邦是金钱帝国的英雄，被无限谄媚的对象，他自诩父亲、师长、指导者，但他缺乏天分也从不努力，他对摔跤毫无见解，也没有领袖魅力和气概，他自身的卑劣也让他在Mark的感激、尊重甚至是敬爱面前完全目盲。  
观众看到了一个淳朴的年轻人，像小狗一样和自己的主人玩耍、逗他开心，但他并非一条被金钱腐化的“走狗”，他只是严重误解了他们的关系和杜邦的为人。淳朴的心可以产生淳朴的依赖，但他也是敏感的，无论面对的是父亲，还是一个父亲的角色，他清楚Dave有自己的生活，所以他必须离开，作为一个独立的人。同时也是一个弱小的人，被捕食的猎物。但他没有多少选择。  
家庭作为社会单元的组织形式，处在不断地组建和解体中，正如新陈代谢。它不仅仅代表着价值，常被挂在嘴边的“无条件爱”、“支持”、“教育”以及“基本观念的养成”，它更是一种能力，形成亲密和信任关系的能力，解读自身与外界关系的能力，维持生活运转的劳动能力。这些掩藏在口号背后，从没被真正关注过，它们滑过意识深处最终被解读为“拥有”，Dave拥有一切，在杜邦的眼中这只是他无法企及的专业能力和影响力，以及一种敢于忽略和反抗他的天然的男子气概，他连嫉妒的资格都没有，因为他完全不是对手。  
可毁灭却是人都具备的一种“能力”，确认自己的，最简单的方式。在极度自私的情况下，甚至连负罪感都没有。

（三）猫  
《爆裂鼓手》在近乎自杀和解脱的一刻戛然而止。《狐狸猎手》最终毁灭的是温暖和幸福的符号。深刻的不安感留在我心中。我第一次想到了家庭的衰弱，那年聊天时我提到《朱门巧妇》（Cat on a Hot Tin Roof）作为例子，我说这部电影里父权的衰落最终竟然在巨大危机所带来的团结和温情中收尾了，这是种，人所乐见的失望。  
我从没想过我会在那年的闲聊之后去写这三部片子，直到前段时间读了Tennessee Williams（Three Plays），我发现我完全误解了《朱门巧妇》，至少在同性恋的这个焦点上，我完全没有在电影中看出来。  
剧本本身似乎热衷于对“真相”的揭示，陈旧的、僵滞的、表里不一的南方上流社会将在真相到来时土崩瓦解，这两个真相是癌症带来的死亡，和，同性恋带来的恐慌（婚姻的破产）。后一个“真相”是虚焦的，因为作者对表态的回避，按照田·威的说法，他更希望描画的是人在受到最深沉的打击时的麻木，而不是用一个简单的“是/不是”。我觉得这大概因为他想避免Brick采取行动，（谁不想去塑造一个新的Hamlet呢？）无论原因如何，总体上，Brick是个非常抽象的人，他陷入的麻木更多是站在意识形态之内的，而不是站在身体的现实之内，至于情感，那是人类最深沉、复杂和多变的项目。  
这一点让我非常的困惑。因为按照目前的认识，对取向的确认是个生物学的问题；而在生物学面前，其他一切学科（更不用说意识形态）都是束缚。对于无法确认的状态，是一种预先有答案的判断（closet queen），而很少人有人承认这会产生混淆。但不管怎么说，Brick属于一个舞台，在剧本中有作者这样的话:  
“[In his utterance of this word, we gauge the wide and profound reach of the conventional mores he got from the world that crowned him with early laurel.]”  
这是让这个人物更加抽象的一个弦外音，因为我几乎听到了劳伦斯。在Women In Love的最后，Birkin面对Gerald的尸体，他说：  
‘He should have loved me,'he said,'I offered him.’  
不过，后者，Birkin的话回答的是一个更深刻更普遍的选择问题。是一个人类的出路问题。而我很难猜测，Brick所指的“Fairies”是什么，如果像他所说的是男人之间纯粹而深刻的友谊，似乎让这个人物显得过于幼稚了，至少他对这种感情的描述能力远不及他对这种感情的感受力。而他的感受力，又发源于conventional mores之中，为什么这两者间会出现如此巨大的裂缝呢？从这个意义上，他对Skipper（明确的同性恋）应当是厌恶的，而现实中他更厌恶的是Maggie，向他揭示的妻子，对Maggie的厌恶又将他价值破碎的愤怒导向了conventional mores。  
（这出戏本身也能从家庭破产的角度进行解读，劳伦斯的影子是我个人的感受，田·威在Glass Menagerie中直接提到过劳伦斯。从这个角度电影给我的错觉似乎想加强对家庭价值的信心，所以他们改变了Gooper的人物设定。）

补：在写《动物王国》（memo 22.225）这篇之前我并没有想过取什么题目。每一节的动物显然是从其所着重谈的电影或书中提取的，它的内涵跟作品本身有关，也跟我自己的解读有关。鸟让人联想到超越和自由飞翔等符号，也与飞来飞去的超级英雄相对应。猫中所包含的性与焦虑的暗示同样明显。海象是一种日常生活范围以外的动物，它的可爱除了它本身的体态外，也蕴含了一种时髦，是网络传播时代强化的结果，从人类对畜养之外的动物的发现来看，它最初应该是奇怪的，而不是“可爱”的。狐狸是敏捷的、美丽的有神秘色彩的，却不幸地，也是猎捕的对象。


	2. memo 23.0：消失的个人书写

既然在谈消失，就让行文和组织变成提纲：

1\. 服务于商业的写作不仅是一种类型，也是目前写作的全部目的所在。  
2\. 职业作者或任何曾面对编辑的写作者都明白他们的使命；“自由”的网络原创从倾泻个人幻想逐渐演变成寻找观众的表演，反复提问自己的是：怎样（写）才能获得注视？  
3\. 个人书写的最初动机，永远代表着写作或任何创作的自然形态。发自自身感触，于是给这种抽象赋予形态。  
4\. 商业写作的动机可以与各式各样的目的相结合，但最根本的是创造阅读需求。  
5\. 生产产品的人不应当负责创造需求，但个人写作者面临着这样的压力。  
6\. 他自然地投入了——这一点非常有趣——一个虚拟的文化圈，寻求身份和保护。  
7\. 在没有网络的时代这是很难想象的事。因为文化是一所大学、是几家俱乐部、是一两个名字，等等，它是不是有能力的或歧视性的或易于接近的并不是这里的重要问题，重要的是它是一个实体，它的历史会遗存在它的刊物和作品中。  
8\. 但热点与兴趣，这样的“圈子”或那样的“圈子”，并没有留下理论、风格甚至是关于“这样”和“那样”的哲学，哪怕是一纸提纲，一切最终集中在“人”身上。  
9\. 身份，回答了5里面的压力问题。当作品无人问津时，身份是写作存在的意义（“我在混某圈”）。当作品受到欢迎时，个人与身份划等号（“我是xxx”）。  
10\. 随之而来的是兴趣的商业化，为售卖书写所创造的官方话语：圈子变成了“平台”。于是焦点模糊了，有了更大的容量以及柔韧性。这些都意味着组织化操作的空间。  
11\. 它必须向既有实体移动。出版。大学。新闻。

12\. 相互感染各自的腐化；腐化的原因涉及很多价值、道德和能力的退化，以及最为暧昧的——在审查上达到共识，但腐化的必然性在于：没有真正的作品。在注意力和阅读能力下降的时代，真正活跃的产品是动画、视频、流行音乐。  
13\. 目前的潮流分析。i）文学，虚构及非虚构的创造性写作，是围绕着性的营销；从青春萌动到已然不再小众的slash。ii）经验/专业写作，这个领域所吸纳的群体有多么不善于写作，便意味着这个社会对文字创作的估值有多低；而从这个平台（知乎类）的活跃中，也能看出社会对掌握网络技术的人（程序员类）的估值；而从所有人都能染指的评论题材——娱乐八卦、流行音乐、电影电视的发言中，则既能感受到高估值群体对生活的热情、对个人兴趣的兴趣，也绝无法忽视他们对戏剧、诗歌、小说是否还有必要作为专业、经验总之作为一种智慧产品而存在的漠视。  
14\. 职业写作者的能力问题，或社会普遍的阅读写作能力问题。略不谈。  
15\. 作者无法回答一个关于作者的问题。这是很普遍的。设计为专栏问答形式的网站显然并不会考虑这个问题。评论，是构架作品、思想与普通读者之间的桥梁，这个桥梁甚至已经很难让纯粹的商业服务感到满意。  
16\. 个人写作的最初动机和其他个人心理因素仍然存在着。在非商业化的领域，它极低的估值体现在作者不被尊重。陌生的、小众的声音所能吸引到的总是那些试图借用它的观众，那些在寻找个人身份的入门观众。

结论：  
没有说话的总是大多数。所有人都安静时的生活才是社会现实。  
社会现实是个人无力改变的。个人唯一掌握并有能力改善的是个人精神的现实，它的发声却是社会现实所无力改变的。  
因为它来自灵魂，以才能赋予形体。


	3. memo 24.5: 起自笑忘书

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键词：日常的启迪/Frank Kermode/ _The Sense of an Ending_ /流行音乐、歌词、林夕、王菲

写中，同时想到两件事，或说，一种感觉和一首歌的一句词。其一是创伤后的黑暗和失落感。其二是著名的《笑忘书》，里面有“有一点满足就想如何结束”。

一次我说，情歌让我觉得毫无意义，因为代入感是不成立的。但很快我就得到了聪明的见解，它说，所有人在失败/失恋中的三分钟里一定会认为自己是一首情歌的主角。庸俗世故的解读是：情绪和情感制造了意义。（“喜悦的人无法理解悲伤的歌。”）而实际上，真正制造意义的是歌曲本身，它让情感的无意义——黑暗、恐惧、躁怒、无助、悲伤，变成了一个具体的故事，或者故事梗概，因为显然细节是没法强求的——我们不能为了让生活押韵去趟东京塔。  
在这一点上，所有叙述——文字小说、漫画、歌曲、电影都是fiction，因为现实的终极象征是clay——庞大、黑暗、无意义以及死亡。在The Sense of an Ending中，叙述被当成始终，至少在很长一段时间的阅读中，我都认为“时间”是一种fiction，所以不是时间给与了意义，而是时间本身就是意义。  
王菲的歌是一段3分多钟的叙述，主题是自我说教，很多人会代入这种自我说教，因为这个作品，它的歌词以及歌手的表演，有一种美妙的成神的感觉，于是很多人都忽略了这个重要细节*进行了自我代入。这首歌说了很多东西，许多提升生活品质的意识植入（“买买买”），但最微妙也最为关键的形成至高无上位置的，对我而言，仍然是：有一点满足就结束。这是在无力干涉乐曲始终之内设立的始终，也是在一系列人生指点后的最终干涉。它的意义并不在于，像通常认为的那样，体现在控制上——个人决定何为“一点满足”，或是体现在克制贪婪上——满足后立刻结束，它的意义在于——结束。正如一首歌必须结束，否则就没有意义，没有意义不是因为它可能是一首烂歌、它的歌词写得好/不好，而是因为不结束的话，它就与它最不希望成为的东西重叠。现实再次入侵。无意义感重新获得位置。  
（*这个重要细节是：普通人的现实是偶尔能够实现欲望本身，而不是经过一层一层平时根本触摸不到的欲望，经历它们的实现与摩擦，却最终神奇地得到了升华。我应该至少认识三个一生只跟不超过五个人吃过饭的普通人。）  
对写作，很多时候也是对人生，最大的威胁是对现实的真正感受。晚上从写字的桌旁望进一片黑暗，想到“城上三更，马滑霜浓，不如休去”是好，可往往，什么都未想到，也没有月亮。在细微或重大的日常创伤后，通常的被认为的自然过程是修复和治愈，但，恐龙已经灭绝了，人类在对死亡的恐惧、愤怒、试探和征服中创造了文明，不断加强控制与干预，可是，恐龙还是灭绝了。飞翔，嚎叫，与巨大的化石也许是它们不可复制和只剩残迹的艺术，按照我的，一个普通人的理解，这“艺术”并不是有意识的，并不像一首流行歌那么精良、那么费尽心机，所以说“艺术”只是对古生物庞杂现实的一种修辞，一种人类的修辞，而人类总是认为有意识的行为是作为人的特质。齐泽克举的例子是，人类和动物一样吃、睡、排泄，但人类是唯一去想如何处理排泄物的动物，并由此演化出极端与折中的文明分类。而在Frank Kermode的认识地图上，一幅属于艺术家的认识地图，固有的焦虑永远被钉死在浮动的时间线上，当你回头再看或翻来覆去重看时，确定了意义的所在，假如，是在这一本那一本书的范围里。但，写作进行的过程中，在这未闭合的进行时中，在试图从窗外的黑暗中画出叙述的新轮廓时，生命与永恒、与无限的对立总是那样震耳欲聋。  
这好像多少说明我已经跨过文本分析令我气愤的时期。那个时期，我会特别气愤地戳穿“代入感无法成立”的阴谋。那是我所认识的现实的一层，皮肤的一层，在小说家们以现实的皮肤为己任的黄金年代，留给历史的是杰出的作品，但更为重要的是人们，是普通人对现实的想象方式。这以后，是更多的对艺术的责任感，我不知道该说是以“现实”的什么为己任，但我确实见到许多大而新的词。批评艺术家不再处理与现实的关系是错误的，ART FOR ART’S SAKE，其提出的历史原因是真正的艺术家在庸见阶级兴起的时代失去了位置，没有艺术是不处理与现实关系的。新的责任感和大而新的词，以及更多庸见的兴起、技术的兴起和更完善的商业机器，人们是否在谈论文学的灭亡我已不再感兴趣，而真正令我感兴趣的是返回到皮肤的一层，我看见了人们想象现实的方式，也许是奥斯汀，是暮光之城，是某个新媒体红人的言论，是王菲的歌，或者，是欢乐颂。  
它的跨度是一个没有体系、没有完整审美教育也没有严格的道德指导的杂烩。几乎没有人认为娱乐是需要被分析的，所以在舆论平台的溃烂中没有人关心娱乐的制造者如何操纵、使用这个平台进行推销。有一种“认真就输了”的自鸣得意弥漫着，这是种骇人的乐观。Chesterton反对民众不关心宗教和政治，因为这就如同一个人不关心自己如何活（政治）、又怎样死（宗教）。所幸，社会环境已经赦免了我们去思考这样的琐事，可在我们个人的堡垒中，哪怕你一个人走在没有窗子隔绝的黑暗中，你总是会意识到现实的存在的。艺术所处理的关系，是每个人都必将处理的关系。  
自鸣得意者往往认为自己是“现实”的，因为现实就是更黑暗更糟糕的东西。所以，不少人对严肃艺术的想象是所有最坏、更坏的事情。另外一种想象是，人所受的终极压迫是性的压迫，没有任何象征意义的，性的压迫。《天注定》是我看过的糟糕的电影中我所愿意提到的一部，我一点也不认为我看到的是它的作者对现实的认识，我认为我看到的是作者对“严肃艺术”的想象。  
中国的大导演们，普通导演寻找商业标签的领域，恰是他们发展个人意志喜剧的广场。杜琪峰是这个广场上的喜剧大师，最近徐浩峰有赶超的势头。他们时刻难忘的是个人所处的地位、所要扮演的角色，以及，所要达到的结果。这个结果，让《天注定》，看起来非常像个喜剧。让喜感更甚一层的是，设计的荒谬总是不如这些大导演们的自然流露来得荒谬、热切、盛大、努力，且仪式感十足。  
我渴望看到新的皮肤，并非是我们寻找意义的方式有了变化（也不可能有变化），或生命与永恒、与无限的关系发生了变化（也不可能有变化），而是当我们对这种方式、这种关系有了新的认识后，对于生活，对于发生的事，对人的处境，有了新的见解，或许，所能达到的至好，是个人拥有接受这种关系的力量和处理这种关系的属于自己、也属于人本身的方式。

最后仍想回到歌曲上谈几句。我知道林夕写过非常多的歌词，一定有一些是较为贴近作者内心的感发，而一些是作者试图扮演的角色。但我想，只有面对很重要的歌手时，他会认为有必要为这位歌手塑造一个形象。所以某些歌曲中有强烈的口气，而歌手不一定出现在歌词的故事中，却有极强的存在感。说教也许是塑造存在感的一种方式，但更像是——不论他自认是大文人还是小文人，一种文人的冲动，从无数TVB“人生像一碗面一盏灯一盒火柴”的感叹中，我反复体会这说教的满足感，将个人形象与具体事物隔绝开的享受。在这种氛围中，王菲是一个特别令人向往的、拥有一切美好事物的、以美感的存在来应对而并不直接回答尴尬问题的爱神。他的另一说教的高峰是《富士山下》，然而，就像个恐怖故事，陈奕迅的形象并不在这首歌中，（他的形象似乎是在《浮夸》中？）甚至很难找到他的角色，如果以前任的口吻劝慰，如歌词开始铺陈的情景，这简直是骇人听闻的大言不惭，所以他给我的感觉更像是一个有类似经历、转世多次的鬼影，对绝不可能自杀的听众们絮絮叨叨，某些时候又让人想到了高品质生活的意识植入，都市青年的畸形自恋，以及一个古怪的说教的悟道的很会唱歌的但最终是某种作者情绪的vent。


	4. memo 24.89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键词：哲学 _Zizek_ /personal epiphany

如果说象征主义对本体的隐藏是为了强调主观感受，并同时是激发新感觉的方法，其在当代的应用则是彻头彻尾的卖弄和改弦更张的鸡贼。回头再看年幼时感到欣喜蒙受启发的句子，当清楚它到底在说什么时，"拒绝解读”从一句口号变成了策略，为掩盖作者浅薄的感情、贫乏的大脑和无趣的人格。但我始终想回忆起自己在感觉爆发那一刻的感觉，多种色彩、想象奔腾、愉悦，那并不是无缘无故的，那到底是为什么？   
plus：  
我觉得我一直都在等待这一点。此前，对别人的否定会立刻转化为对自身的对过去的否定，对感情和想象的否定，但在这一点之后，我才明白我真正拥有了过去的文本和记忆，因为终于，在理性思索之后，  
let the object go，客体的阴影——无论这阴影指的是它本身的缺陷还是我因这缺陷所陷入的漫长的创伤与失落，不再落在我的身上。在自由的批评和分析之后，我又可以自由地去感受，我和客体共同获得了新的身份。


	5. memo 25.0：谈《哭声》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键词：韩国电影/罗宏镇作品/电影《哭声》 _The Wailing_ /《杀人回忆》/叙事技巧

写年终小结总会想起一些事，写到“（今年）没有什么特别喜欢的影视剧”时，其实忘掉了《哭声》。  
第一遍看《哭声》时，我一直在等破案。直到结尾我才发现它是一个驱魔片——如果有这个类型的话。我几乎从不事先了解一部电影的背景，毕竟，成熟的电影会很快告诉你它的目的是什么。我并不是说《哭声》不够成熟，恰恰相反，它非常新鲜，充满活力，和寻找新叙事的热情。

通常，观众先了解主人公，确立情感上的联系，等于介入了剧情发展，随后是一件接一件的事情发生。基本知识是矛盾推动发展，但我认为，处在更高层面的，或者说统治着如何设计矛盾冲突的是目的和情感。主人公或主人公们要去执行一项任务，或有一个目的，在遇到事件时应当产生怎样“合理”的反应。我时常觉得，所谓演技就是让自己消失，演一个如同观众一样普通的人，因为电影里的人物很难有复杂的性格，静态和面部特写可能是展现人物和演技的不二良方，Tony Soprano有很多这样经得起考验的时刻，但那些时刻是与精彩的剧情结合在一起的，而不是一个画面的成就。是剧情塑造了人物的处境，深化了那些用语言形容只能是“孤独”“忍耐”“疲倦”“悲伤”“压抑的愤怒”的复杂情感。演员想成为马尔科维奇一点都不奇怪，在独白中我们成了真正有性格的人，莎士比亚语言的模糊与强劲让思绪步向内心那个只能感知的深渊。但选择成为这样的人，则意味着和观众拉开了距离。  
我觉得，和观众建立联系是电影作为艺术（或“大众艺术”？）最为关键的部分。某种意义上，这也是为什么我毫不犹豫地认可希区柯克是艺术家，特别在他使用的是Gary Grant，James Stewart，Sean Connery，Paul Newman这些绝对不可能被当做“普通”的男演员，但很多时候作为观众我又会觉得，导演需要的只是一个可以执行任务的人。当时间到了2016年，观众与电影的关系，其最高级的形态或许是《诚实预告片》，而从《诚实预告片》中提炼这种关系的本质，观众对于一部电影的角色期待、剧情期待、乃至灌输的期待是非常明确的。被电视电影教育培养出的最蠢的一代，要戳穿这些俗套来证明自己在这个“单向”传播中的位置，同时继续娱乐自己。  
驱魔的故事主题是善与恶的斗争，而恶魔擅于伪装。《哭声》让我（观众）感到焦虑，因为我像主人公一样回答不了只对我提出的那些问题。故事进行到主人公值夜班的那一幕，仍然充满喜感，“闹鬼”也闹得非常真实，没有特别的烘托和音乐——等等可以“诚实预告”的部分，但是，做到这一点其实并不新奇，韩国电影——除了古装片和时代剧（我没有看过时装剧或言情剧），给我的整体感觉中，不管什么故事，生活气息浓郁的段落都很亲切，在《哭声》中也类似，如吃饭，下雨，被恶犬袭击，两名警察像讲相声似的采访猎人，而猎人用来证明他所言非虚的证据是他的“冰箱是空的（再也没去打猎）”这种短路的脑筋，等等。  
所以，值夜班这一段的新鲜并不在于生活气息，而是从这一段开始，这部电影无声无息地进入了超自然的领域，我的期待和情感开始混乱起来。这当然和第一遍观看时我并没有“驱魔”的概念有关，我不明白这个“女鬼”——如果她死了的话，为什么要来吓唬警察呢？一个捉拿连环杀手的电影（如果本片是）为什么要通过幽灵来执行受害者的意志呢？观众并不想知道受害者的意志（帮忙破案、哭冤等等），他们就是不幸的无辜的人而已。那么，如果她是人，她为什么要给人这样的惊吓呢？  
一段推进之后，主人公从熟食店老板那里帮助观众续上了神秘女人的线索，并且，这条线索是往日本人身上归结的，此时剧情，至少在表面上，已经朝着一个方向进行了。但是那个雨夜的惊吓对我来说，它的存在不仅仅是要推进后面的主要线索，同时，它是一个开始，一个预警，一个刺激，这个信号深深地映入我（观众）逐渐成型的整体印象中，打散了一开始的线索。非常可笑的是，一开始的线索，毒蘑菇毒草，其实根本上和女巫锅里的蝾螈眼一样毫无逻辑，但却是通常的将巫术理性化、技术化的方式，表现乡村警察无能无知的方式，然而，经过了这样一吓，整体印象中出现了摇晃，这是一个鬼是没有意义的惊吓吗？如果不是的话，一个恰好偶然出现的人必然要告诉我们什么，如果，她什么也没有告诉我们呢？  
雨夜之后，是全片我最喜欢和欣赏的部分。在这段中，村口树上吊死的女人，大衣女孩朝主人公耐心地丢着石头，被警戒围住的村宅，这些晴朗的深秋的场景，首先拍得很漂亮，此外，在情感上，接近于“passion-pale shapes in the nether gloom”，没有但丁的激动，但是在怪异和平常的美之间找到了共鸣。观众能猜到，主人公不会真正介入这个故事，除非他真正成为这个灾难的受害者。但实际上，他的介入并不是从他女儿生病开始的。借由上吊这桩案件他遇到了另一个可疑的人，穿大衣的年轻女孩。  
女孩和主人公说了一些话，感觉像是案情的重大突破，同时又是在试探观众：杀人游戏中第一个出来踩人的那位身份总有点可疑。这个情节的特别之处在于，现实这条线，在这个女孩出现后第一次中断。梦境与现实的衔接，混入混出，模糊观众的意识，我第一次接触这种手法是在《资产阶级的审慎魅力》中。这部电影里有好几段梦境，梦的出口很好辨认，但入口非常模糊，它的意思不是说人生如梦，而是尽量接近人的生活状态，无逻辑，潜意识，散漫的意志和欲望，整体的剧情是，“到灯塔去”却没有出发，却又一直在走。在郭道元的梦中，他第一次看见了恶魔的真身，这个梦唯一和他的理智的联系是，他听到过猎人的说法：吃生肉只系了白布条的老人。但只是听到的一则轶闻，却鲜活地呈现在梦中，自动补完了所有可怕的视觉信息。随后，梦的打扰结束，现实继续开始讲述，郭道元和同伴去拜访了猎人。  
从《哭声》的主线故事看，这个梦可以解释为“预兆”，恶魔也确实在向主人公接近，如同梦惊醒时一样，但更为精妙的是，这是一个极为新鲜的推进剧情的方式，它促成了主人公的行动（拜访猎人、进山、太阳雨、猎人被雷电劈中），但是既不来自一项使命、任务，也不发自主人公作为类型片的符号的“性格”和“爱憎”——诸如，超级英雄总是要做正确的事情，反英雄角色的行为动机是不得不捍卫个人价值口号或解决自己的存在主义危机等等可以“诚实预告”的内容，这次的主人公甚至不是“为生活所迫”，他的动机，如果非要有一个的话，是他暂时没有明确感觉到的焦虑。当然，对于观众来说，这个焦虑是非常明显的并且一直都在的，在郭道元接下来的行动，日本人的正式出场，女儿病发之前，主人公行动的轨道是这样被拨转的。  
做了噩梦，这个噩梦唯一和现实的联系是你听人说过的一个形象在梦里出现了，于是醒来你就调查这个人、重新采访他。这个思路，用不到福尔摩斯的意见，你也可以自信地认领弱智的称号。然而在电影中，随意的谈话中安插的信息，包括人物的状态、语气、场景和情节，这一切营造的气氛中，这个小小的，来自主观不甚清晰的潜意识的推进，非常自然，并且，在第二次回顾时，如同一个rpg中墙上写的一串数字就是下一个保险箱的密码，这个没有逻辑的逻辑，是唯一合理的方向。  
此处，我想插入谈另一部让观众非常焦虑、我非常喜爱的电影：《杀人回忆》。这部电影和观众的关系，某种程度上可以说唯一的关系，也是焦虑。出于道德，我们不能说我们对受害者没有感觉，但是观众确实不是通过电影和受害者建立联系的，而是通过生活经验和基本的正义感。观众也不太可能和两位警察的感觉一致，观众在最后感到愤怒不单纯是正义的愤怒，还因为这个问题没有解决，焦虑仍在继续。  
《杀人回忆》的讲述始终非常清晰，金相庆代表着调查的希望，科学加严谨的头脑加勤奋，他将站在落后散漫和愚昧以及政府强加的混乱的对面，独立地，自由地，有责任感地，按照他的准则行动。他在寻找作案模式，布局放饵。宋康昊是一个笑话，除了他被动获得的经验之外，他的一切都该被抛弃。然而，一个因为逻辑和知识（罪犯会回到犯罪现场），一个因为卜问了神婆，两人汇合在了同一个夜晚的同一地点追逐同一个嫌疑人，并且发现，他们都失败了。  
故事进入了僵局，它的下一步可以是一桩新的案件，但新的案件不是新的动力，只是灾难/焦虑的重复和加深。观众需要在一片模糊中看见新的光线，只有这道光线带来的进展才是合理的、有意义的。在最后，常听收音机的女警察留意到了一个总在雨天的点歌的听众，是本片最后也是最大的嫌疑人。这一段情节比较接近现实，那类无意中发现的线索，在酝酿了一段时间后（一开始女警察的意见没有得到重视）重新提出来，是非常合适的讲述节奏，但是这个收尾的发现，在我看来，是和案件的发生一样的，属于“被安排发生”的那一类，它需要的是节奏合理，而不在于动力。  
在僵局和收音机之间，这一段并不是静止的，在开始的两遍的观影中，我非常不理解的就是这一段。我不明白的是，为什么金相庆要去调查学校女厕所的传说。当然这件事要发生的话，只能由他执行，因为这完全不在宋康昊的认识范畴中，可是，对于他，也不见得合情合理。电影在进行到这段之前，两位警察的分歧、冲突以及殊途同归的僵局，都是很清晰的，但是，为什么会为这一条枝节布下线索呢？第一次，是放饵夜在避雨亭里，女学生说凶手躲在厕所里。第二次，是采石场抓获的嫌疑人的供述中，同样提到了学校的女厕。  
在悲伤之外，这一段戏还笼罩着神秘。忘记了是去途还是归途，车在路上孤独地行驶，我听到了像是《闪灵》开场的音乐，就是那段类似许多鬼魂抖动着嗓音汇聚而成的声音。诚然，所有的说法都是因为最近发生了连环惨案，社会生活中弥漫着恐怖和忧虑，这是传说的心理诱因。同时，我还有一种想法，没有人能指明一条传说的作者，我们也知道传说是假的，如同梦，而且它的内容它的故事好像是不受理智控制的，它就像是好多人的无意识，像大众一起做的一个梦。  
有趣的地方在于，这个传说的地点是明确的。女学生说是学校的女厕（怪谈的多发地），采石场的变态则可能是道听途说。一个理智尚存的警察不会去调查“嫌犯是不是住在厕所”或者“有什么证据证明采石场变态去过那个厕所”，但他还是去了。巧遇的女教师告诉他，传说发生是因为人心惶惶，但发生在这个地点，是因为厕所靠近的山坡上有一个女人在哭。由此，金相庆找到了一位较早的受害人，且是唯一幸存的一位。  
那么，梦与现实发生联系的地方一定是被我们忽略的重要线索吗？在现实中肯定不是这样，而在艺术的运用中，我觉得，这个衔接代表的是焦虑的出口，还有那种总想返回到合理的现实中的情绪和需求。这一点在《杀人回忆》中，就是警察金相庆的直觉，他觉得他应该去查证这条传说有没有现实诱因。而在《哭声》中，它使得郭道元在他一贯模糊、松弛的意识中充分警惕起来；他像我们一样好奇，一样费解。  
除了推进叙事，偶尔切断现实线索，混入主观意识，也有效地让焦点散开。针对最后的判断，有很多线索，但不一定都有价值，而这些线索也并不是一字排开推进，有的甚至深入到了现实之外，深入到了心理。认为猛然的惊吓是低级恐怖片手段或者故弄玄虚是因为陷在“诚实预告”的comfort zone里尚未发觉且并不在乎自己的认识或逻辑有不能自圆其说之处，观众逐渐被培养起来的心理需求不是确立个人的优越感、就是确立个人新的忠仆地位。老实说，看到同样的人们被一部电影征服同时对另一部作品不屑时，让人义愤填膺。  
我非常喜爱《哭声》在前半部分缜密的安排，后面放开手热闹时也津津有味。这个节奏会让人想起《黄海》，《黄海》后面的热闹和精力过剩简直到了让人疲惫不堪的地步。不过只是在表面上的张弛情绪上有点像，《哭声》的讲述是非常新鲜并可用“现代”一词打上标签的。记得第二遍看完，兴致勃勃地重新看了一遍《追击者》，可能是为了冲散《哭声》最终带给我的挫败感。我觉得自己和主人公一样混乱，害怕如果恶魔真的站在我面前，我将会失败。守护者一直在下指令，告诉人该怎样去做，但会引起逆反和怀疑。恶魔有他的代理人（黄政民），而在你真正面对他时，他义正辞严，他说，他是恶魔，因为你已经觉得他是恶魔。  
《哭声》是我今年最喜欢的电影，在我看过的这么多部电影中也是非常特别的一部。为了省事，本文用演员的名字代替了角色。


	6. 普通观众 I：驴得水

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键词： _Socrates_ &Truth/Conversation

看过电影驴得水之后，普通观众向他信任的资深影迷请教。

普：先生，我有不适感——  
资：哈！我就知道！在看之前我就说，你要调整自己的心态，不要把个人预期强加在“艺术”之上、强加在“商业片以上”之上！  
普：不是这样的，请一定听我说完。我并不欣赏《夏洛》。我的不适非常具体。请您一定听我说完。我觉得这部电影中，校长这个角色简直是太奇怪了，特别是他要出去收豆角的时候——  
资：这段的节奏的确带出了舞台剧的做派，小品即视。  
普：…是吗…好的，我不舒服的地方有两点，第一，我不知道自己该不该笑。第二，我周围的观众都笑了。  
资：你为什么管其他人？你只要面对自己的心情就可以了。  
普：我的心情？我很迷惑，是这样，他想起他的豆角，是因为他知道将要发生什么，对吧？  
资：当然。  
普：那么，他走出去代表他默许了这个交易——  
资：我必须要打断你。你们这些道德家总是期待一个假道学的角色来平衡你们的世界观！校长，在女教师平时——平时——  
普：自由支配身体的时候？  
资：在她平时这样做的时候，也是不干涉（的态度）。  
普：但这并不是平时，这是明确的身体交易——  
资：是她自愿的！  
普通观众很惊讶也很悲伤地琢磨了几秒。  
普：我想，您的意思是说，身体交易和她的个人需求/个人意愿在收买铜匠这件事上重合了。  
资：对，我就是这样的意思。  
普：但是，只有她自己才知道，对吗？作为其他人，特别是当你将从中受益而别人出力时，你怎么能提前假设别人是愿意的呢？女教师后来并没有分到更多的奖金不是吗？  
资：这是一个集体行为。  
普：校长的手在四只手的最底下。  
资：最上面，最底下，这有什么分别？  
普：那么作为他自己呢？他借口溜出去的时那么滑稽、那么——用您的话——小品即视，观众都笑了，好像这是他是从“两口子吵架”或者“悍妇打孩子”的场景中逃出来。  
资：观众总是嘲笑小丑，同时又喜欢小丑。  
普：嗯，对，很多演员都乐于扮演这个类型的英雄，然后发生周星驰式的反转——不过，校长，他就在全片最重要的一场戏中沉迷在小丑的面具中，因为逗观众笑心满意足——这一次我不能让您打断我，我认为这绝对是最重要的一场戏，因为没有它，学校里的人物关系和铜匠的家庭关系将不会发生任何变化。  
资：我保留我的意见。  
普：让我梳理一下，我们在谈校长，校长溜出去了，他假设这是女教师的日常做派——尽管是在一个只有两名男教师、其中一名在和他的女儿谈恋爱、而他自己完全排除在外的情况下，您知道，我突然觉得这个安排也许是合理的，女教师很有可能是愿意和铜匠发生关系的，因为，在三男两女的这个狭窄的环境中，只有她自己和那个长得最难看的男教师是有性欲的，剩下的是小女孩、大男孩和长者。长者既没有欲望，也没有权威，默许一切发生——抱歉，是尊重他手下所有员工的自由意志……啊，您点醒了我，所以，校长是一个虚无的人，是吗？  
资：你可以这样理解。  
普：那么，为什么他那么坚持“为了孩子”呢？他甚至捐献出自己的奖金扩建教室，而且在最后，他，还试图把女儿送到美国？  
资：这有什么错吗？他的女儿不也是孩子，不也是国家未来的希望吗？  
普：……我是想说……稍等，您的辩论技术…哦，我想说的是，他在后面表现自己是一个热衷教育、有理想的人，变成类似于这部电影的“正义之光”，在资金面前，他那么无私，他甚至是——容我猜测，女教师应当是大部分观众最喜爱的角色吧，他甚至是女教师的首选舞伴，他为什么从虚无变成了如此温暖、如此正常呢？  
资：难道不可以吗？难道一个人只有一面吗？你读过莎士比亚吗？  
普：哈姆雷特，不可能同时是一个特别犹豫又特别干脆的人，对吗？一个人不可能温暖善良又对周围的人漠不关心，对吗？  
资：你从哪里看出来的？  
普：很抱歉，我还是要说回去。不管校长觉得那晚的身体交易是与个人意愿的重合，还是他催眠自己，还是他提前假设，更不用说，他直接受益，他不能向大脑否定交易确实存在，那么，事后，他如何面对女教师呢？比如羊脂球——  
资：你是说女教师是妓女吗？  
普：（叹气）无论人们多看不起作为职业的卖身，他们在评价一个工作的妓女时，道德上是更中立的，他们会认为这是她本来就要做的。但即便在面对真正的羊脂球的时候，人都更倾向于掩盖自己的尴尬，用冷漠来回避责问，而校长，事后面对他手搭手喊加油的伙伴，他不会有点不好意思吗？特别在面对那个长得最难看的男教师的时候，他难道不该说点除了“她是自愿的”之外的话吗？  
资：他该说什么？你觉得他该说什么？  
普：此时，如果依照虚无的逻辑，他应该说的是“乱世无常”“及时行乐”“道德就是沸水泼雪”“一曼就是只用身体点亮荒野的萤火虫，她是远处你唯一得见的美好，只有她自己看得见照亮的是战场的血肉模糊”——啊，我没法parody，您是文人，您最懂如何优美地颓废。当然，他不能这么说，因为这么说的人不可能热衷教育，他从一开始就不会想得到更多的资助。那么，如果他真是一个善良的人，他至少可以说说他对女教师真实的感受，他至少可以说说女教师有很多优点、她对大家的照顾、她的好处她的可爱，他至少应该唤醒男教师心里的善意。而校长真正说的是，他不知道，似乎如果他知道他会做点什么，但同时，他又强调“她是自愿”，强调他的中立又刺激了男教师。  
资：你为什么揪住校长不放？电影只是100多分钟的艺术，你怎么知道两个月的时间里校长没有苦口婆心？没有从中调停？  
普：从结果看，男教师已经变成了另一个人，而校长则是忙他的事业吧？总之，校长是一个奇怪的谜，他是虚无的同时又是扎根基层充满理想的教育家同时又是不分场合俏皮成性的小丑同时又是一个慈父。  
资：那我要谢谢你对主创的高度赞美咯！  
普：不客气。因为我还想向您请教铜匠。  
资：他也是个谜吗？  
普：不，不，他绝没有校长这样的深度。只是，他让我想起了高中课本，一个农民，还是手工业者？总之，一个无产者身上无限的可能性，但可惜的是，他们的觉悟还是太低，摆脱不了小富即可的小农意识，革命性不够——  
资：好了，好了，到底铜匠怎么了？  
普：铜匠革新了伟大领袖的理论。领袖说的是，农民在得到了一点土地之后会退出革命，但是铜匠没有得到任何实际的东西，他只得到了启蒙：thank you very much，以及，我也不知道他获赠的是什么书但大概不是《百家姓》，而启蒙让他变成了一个更加糟糕的人。在读书之前，他竟然是一个可以唱情歌谈恋爱的人，但读书之后，他竟然是个恶魔。而给他教育的不是领袖们，是，会说“thank you”的知识分子，他竟然背叛了知识分子！  
资：你到底想说什么？  
普：我只是惊讶，我没有想到知识分子对劳动大众的感情这么激烈、这么蔑视。  
资：我不想提那个词，你知道我要说的是什么运动，对知识分子的文化革命。  
普：我只知道，1942年希特勒最终决定对犹太人的种族灭绝，当然这一年还发生了许多事，一定容纳得进过去和未来的所有影射。不过，仅就剧情的关系来说，农民从知识分子处得到启蒙，随后他就和强权勾结因私怨对知识分子展开报复。这是想说知识分子的启蒙就是狐假虎威的心计、精明呢？还是说知识启蒙只激发了人性的恶？不管哪一种，不都是否定了学校存在的意义吗？  
资：注意角色，是角色！你从一开始就用阶级分析代替了剧情！  
普：太抱歉了。只是这段剧情只让我回忆起了学校课本，我猜，学校教育在我体内还是太根深蒂固，本来，应该是我首先提起文化革命，而不是您。那您觉得，为什么农民会如此残酷如此疯狂呢？  
资：人性本就如此。  
普：所以，有没有启蒙、教育，他都是一样的。两个月前的铜匠也是有能力执行他后来的报复的，所以，有没有教导、读书是一样的，这是一段多余的交待，没有任何意义，哦，除了展现基层教育工作者及其家属的不辞辛劳。  
资：你一定要知道，知识分子和所有人一样，都有好有坏，人在面对相同的东西，也会做出不同的选择。  
普：我实在也想在回答quo vadis时有比thank you very much更好的选择。哦，虽然阶级分析已经很过时了，但如果能在两个月内变成一个知识分子——  
资：你为什么总是要提知识分子？还有女教师？校长？他们没有名字吗？不是有血有肉的人吗？  
普：如果……（叹气）如果一个女人要为了什么事业做身体交易我还笑得出来的话，她应该对我来说不是什么有血有肉的人。  
资：啊，我知道，总是揪住一个问题不放就是你的方法、你的绝招。  
普：我提知识分子其实是因为那个体育教师，是他突然提起了这个说法，我其实从来没把这几个人当成知识分子。不过，他应该是一个思觉失调的人吧，所以这应该是他的胡言乱语？  
资：体育教师代表的是一个典型。在面对教育局的威逼时，他不得已将矛头转向空洞的对知识分子的辱骂。  
普：我不知道他是不是典型，但是，在一所只有六个学生却有三个老师和一名校长的学校里，他是体育教师，我可以想象繁重的工作一定会把他逼疯。对了，设计六名学生是为了让他的教学合理吗？这样他就能安排学生们打三对三了。不过，为什么六个学生教室里有八张板凳呢？如果八张板凳都坐不满，为什么后面竟然扩建教室了？  
资：您是不是觉得自己很有趣？  
普：不，我最喜欢隐藏的段子了。很多时候我不知道电影在这一点之外还能提供什么娱乐。继续说体育老师，他也让我想起了我在学校时的同学，不过我的同学们从未面临如此严峻的道德考验，但我听到过许多“自上而下”改变世界的自我设计，我特别害怕在跟我交谈的其实是领袖的孩子，我根本不知道自己在这个社会中处于什么位置。我后来偷偷地觉得他们有妄想症，不过有一点体育老师和他在生活中的镜像是一致的，在严峻的道德考验之后，在万般无奈就无需自责的演讲之后，他们都是可以特别浪漫地谈恋爱的。用洒脱的心情拥抱生活……  
资：你要记住，他是真正面对过枪口的人。  
普：因为勇气还是因为愚蠢？  
资：年轻人的勇中总是带着蠢的。  
普：不，您在混淆，您这么说是因为您根本看不起勇敢。一个人勇敢是因为他知道他自己面对的是什么。第一次，面对的是混乱的争执，铜匠莫名其妙的残酷，铜匠也许是混蛋，但他说“是你们利用我”时并没有说错，雇佣，友善的雇佣，他们确实利用并诱惑了铜匠，体育老师没有说出任何有道理的反驳，或至少承认这一点，他在争执中的表现并不是面对枪口，而是激化矛盾直至开枪。第二次，非常明确，他面对的是直接的暴行，对象是他的伙伴。  
资：那么争执时，他不是为了保护女教师了？  
普：所以，发泄他对铜匠的愤怒，辱骂和刺激，是实现他目的的方法？  
资：不是所有人都会选择息事宁人、忍辱偷生。  
普：您还是别这么早说这句话，不然怎么为他第二次忍辱偷生辩护呢？  
资：我从来没有想为任何一个角色辩护，但你能说这些人不存在吗？  
普：换句话说，他凭借着对义气的想象——因为我实在找不到他对女教师是什么感情，在根本不知道“现实多么残酷”的情况下胡闹，在知道现实多残酷之后，他也现实起来。但我还是想不通。  
资：哪里想不通？  
普：现实只是教他残酷，并没有教他如何为自己辩护，而且，如果我没记错的话，是他主动对小女孩说起女教师差点被强暴，仿佛他迫不及待要发表自己最新的人生感悟和“自上而下”改变世界的宏图。先生，现实虽然是残酷的，但并不是所有现状都要怪到现实上去吧，很多办法是人自己想出来的吧！  
资：你——  
普：（第一次打断）不，容我更正，不是办法，而是说辞。这些没法面对残酷的人又能有什么真正的发明！  
资：你实在太较真了，艺术是高于生活的。  
普：对不起，我还想请教女教师——  
资：（正色）其他人物我都可以无所谓，但女教师，我不允许你说出侮辱她的话。  
普：不，我当然不会，因为我时常看到她。  
资：你去看过话剧吗？  
普：没有。我看过许许多多的她，在不同的地方，高矮胖瘦，更漂亮的，更普通的，唱歌比她还像梁静茹的，还有不会唱歌的。  
资：我可不认为女教师是这么普遍的代表。  
普：我是想说，她是一个理想的文艺女青年的抽象吧。不非常漂亮，但一定要瘦；可以没有多少性格和见解，但绝不能太内向，太内向的人无法展示个人的可爱；追求自由，必须是受害者——  
资：注意你的逻辑，她受到的道德审判，不是她主动要求的。  
普：您误会了。我是说，一个人要可爱必须是个受害者，这样才能从所有的判断中退场，不需要有意见。我觉得可惜的是，她多少从自己的人生中退场了。  
资：这我要请你解释了。  
普：她一开始给我的印象是所谓，新女性，那些以“密司张”这样的格式出现在新小说中的人物。她追求自由，做她身体的支配者，哪怕铜匠只是偶然造访学校、没有梳洗打扮干净，她都会被他吸引进而发生关系，我这样说并没有亵渎女教师的心灵和精神吧？  
资：你可以继续。  
普：她不在乎别人的看法，最好的相处是不干涉她，她觉得她做了一件好事，铜匠没有损失，学校受益了，至于她自己——证明了她的自由？  
资：你可以继续。  
普：她觉得学校里，大家都是沦落天涯，长者，兄弟，妹妹，其乐融融。在学校得到资金后，她还和校长一起跳舞。  
资：有什么问题吗？  
普：她是弱智吗？  
资：不计较自己的利益就是弱智？  
普：您的反问为什么总是能成功地暗示我是一个什么样的人呢？（叹气）我或许是一个非常计较个人利益的人，而且我不觉得自己是个弱智，但我认为一个人是弱智是因为他不判断周围人对他的态度。最基本的，一个正常的人，他至少知道周围人对他好不好，他不在乎别人的看法，是因为他觉得别人的看法不值得他在意，不是因为他从来不判断，而如果他不在乎，他更不可能尊敬或喜欢这个看法他不在乎的人。所以，您觉得女教师和校长的关系，战友也好，朋友也罢，合理吗？还有，您觉得校长对她好吗？体育教师对她好吗？  
资：如果你总在揪100分钟以外的东西，就是100集的电视剧也满足不了你！  
普：我说的哪一点是在这个故事之外？  
资：你可以不喜欢女教师，但你无法抹杀别人对她的喜爱，也就无法抹杀她的优点。  
普：我当然不能阻止观众朋友们热爱她。只是在我这里，她除了几乎像是谎言的随和，没有太多的优点。一个追求自由的人，可以对人情世故没有太犀利的看法，可以不是一个很有正义感的好人，可以没有学识或深刻地研究过人生的任何一个问题，甚至可以有偏激的好恶，但他绝对不可能在别人利用他时不感到反感和抗拒。  
资：她是自愿的！  
普：您为什么…和校长一样，一再强调这一点呢？  
资：因为，因为……  
普：因为，她自己说了“睡服”？  
资：是的！  
普：因为……她自己说了“睡服”……好吧，即使我不明白为什么这是三个男人和驴们想出的唯一安抚铜匠的办法，即使她说了，我仍然善意地推定她是一个追求自由的人，那么，在这个关键的时刻，不管她有没有强烈的性需求，难道不是拒绝和铜匠发生关系更能证明她是一个自由选择使用自己身体的人吗？  
资：这不是角色选择的问题，在女教师身上寄托的是更深的对旧道德的批判。  
普：啊！您再次点醒了我。我一直都奇怪，为什么电影的艺术，其主题总是压抑了性欲呢？中国为什么会是一个压抑性自由的国家呢？如果这样的话，世界上最压抑的国家难道不是印度吗？  
资：人口多并不能说明性是自由的。  
普：人口多至少说明压抑是正确的吧？  
资：（沉默。思考。）你，朋友，你彻底跑偏了。真正陈旧的是我们的性道德。  
普：不，我只是希望您能证明：现实生活中，性欲是被压抑的，而且是普遍的。我不知道性道德是不是一个真正存在的词，但是，如果您不能证明，至少说明陈旧的性道德并没有阻碍事情的发生。而且，我不觉得，即使是最糊涂的观众，会对女教师抱着侮辱的心态。实际上，女教师唯一让我联想到“卖身”的并不是她的性行为，而是她极为别扭的、俏皮成性的、讨好同事、校长、观众、讨好一切人的姿态。  
资：好，你终于骂出来了。那么只剩下裴魁山咯？  
普：啊不，我很明白中国艺术的规律，最坏的最容易辨认的扭曲就是现实主义。他是本片最合理的角色。

资：合理，合理！这就是你的问题，这本来就是一出荒诞派喜剧！  
普：（喜剧？！……犹豫地）您确定您要这么说吗？  
资：我这么说。  
普：我觉得您最好别代替主创冒领任何专业性的词语，万一您的声音被一个对自己的专业非常有自信的人听到呢？万一这世界上确实存在对自己的知识见地很自信、而不是对听众的无知和愚蠢很有自信的人呢？如果您的冒领造成了创作者们的尴尬，他们可能第一时间就会抛弃你。  
资：我并没有代替创作者，我代表我自己。  
普：那这部电影到底是不是荒诞派、后现代、他人即地狱呢？  
资：我的意见，只是我的意见。  
普：您的意见可不可以否定对合理的诉求呢？  
资：我没有否定你。  
普：那么，我仍旧可以在普通观众的范围内，继续发表意见了？

资：可以可以，你想怎么样都可以！到底，你对这部电影的评价是？  
普：我的评价？校长，一个告诉别人“自己是为了教育”就可以对其他事不做判断不闻不问的中立者；女教师，世间仅存的靠贫瘠的大脑维持的美好；体育教师，身手超群的妄想症患者，在清纯浪漫和蛮横冲动和猥琐懦弱这几乎不存在“之间”的之间摇摆转换；铜匠，一个被领袖们利用又被知识分子蔑视的脏鬼，从看见教师们都干干净净这一刻起，你就该明白这世界是多么肮脏，而你就是肮脏；教育局，蒋贼，你果真能把基层建设搞得如此深入，一百个美俄奈你何？一千亿腐败又如何？  
资：我劝你不要在这个话上走太远。  
普：谢谢。您说得对。其实我很高兴您没有说：这一切都是主创设计好的。假设抱着这样的认识来创作，我想任何正常的人都写不出那么晴朗的天空、梦幻的色彩、彩虹球奔下山坡。  
资：我没有说过你说的这些都是主创们设计过。  
普：您也不会对我以外的任何人明示或暗示——即使发现不合理、混乱、溃烂，但始终都是创作者们的设计？  
资：我与别人展开的对话当然和跟你说的话不同。不是人人都是你！  
普：意思是，不是人人都会说和我一样的话？  
资：你觉得的呢？  
普：面对不同的批评或者疑问，您会有不同的应对？  
资：为什么不？  
普：那么，您支持的角度取决于别人反对的方向？  
资：支持就是我的角度。  
普：所以我的疑惑都是因我自己不是因电影而起，从没能让您怀疑过电影本身？  
资：我对这部电影的支持就在我们的谈话中。  
普：让我想想……分析冲突，您说我不理解人物，分析人物，您说我追究100分钟以外，质疑合理性，您说是荒诞，我说有不适和疑问，您最终认为这是我的意见、我的期待造成的——您的支持似乎确实并不依赖电影本身，而是依赖着反对。究竟，您喜欢这部电影的哪一点呢？还有，在收豆角时，您笑了吗？  
资：我对这部电影的喜欢中也有批评，不过这就是我们无法沟通的地方。  
普：我会继续提高我的修养。  
资：感谢你观看本片。  
普：不，谢谢您。如果没有您的存在，我根本不会看这部电影。


	7. memo 25.01: 岳云鹏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键词：郭德纲/岳云鹏/相声

一开始，《五环之歌》可笑的本质在于displacement，和所有喜剧的惯用手法是一致的。其次，才是歌词无聊和疯狂的精神实质。  
喜剧依赖于displacement，如果一个很漂亮的姑娘说“有人要包我吗”，绝不可能达到岳云鹏说这句话的效果，同时，如果观众不知道岳云鹏长什么样子也不会有喜剧效果，这也证明喜剧是非常世故的艺术，它，play with ideas。  
郭德纲曾几次引用的“刻板偏见”到底是什么意思，换句话说，它和普通意义上的偏见有什么不同，我很难确定；但是从喜剧的本质上说，它需要有偏见的观众，需要偏见的落空，需要欣赏表演和预期之间的反差。至于，能否从复杂的错位和预期的落空中发展出讽刺或反映现实生活，倒不是很重要的事。因为很多材料，是借用的社会观察或总结提炼，而不是表演者自己的观察，或至少不全是表演者个人的体会。这样做有一个非常大的好处，就是更容易与观众取得共鸣，小看这种共鸣是忽略了重复带给人的满足感。  
这个做法的另一面自然是它并没有提供新的东西，这倒是和社会文化的整体氛围非常契合，就是没有建设性的真正产出。有重复别人的意见和名言(懒惰、急功近利），越来越糟糕的翻译（急功近利、盲目、能力下滑），进口和进口的变形（对文化资本主义和具体专业双重的理解力不足、自大膨胀），但精神世界越来越混乱、孱弱——这当然不是对相声的批评，而是说相声也生存在这样的环境里，哪怕是已经非常成功的表演艺人。  
早期郭德纲常使用的类比是芭蕾舞，用这一点来攻击观众的附庸风雅，尽管我觉得他知道剧场没落的真正原因。另一个用来拉拢观众的段子是“和八国联军对着骂街不重样但听不懂相声”。这些话自然会唤醒观众淳朴的正义感——给相声一个位置，然而，这些话背后所包含的意义和情绪非常复杂，首先它恭维了观众，此外，它给出了敌对的暗示，拉拢，在其最肤浅的意义上也必须要树立一个模糊的敌人，这个敌人似乎是“虚假的好品味”，或者，进而延伸到“周围装腔作势的人”。  
我觉得在拉拢观众这点上，周立波是非常失败的，这也是我所理解的说什么大蒜、咖啡的真正目的。除了本身并没有多少艺能之外，周立波选取/认同的角度表现出他的刻薄和狭隘，他认为这一点能够引起观众的共鸣实在接近于精神错乱，仿佛在最基本的层面上也对社会生活、对人性毫无知觉。如果说这里有什么南北差异的话，在我的经验里，京津地区的老百姓会在说正事前为自己铺陈一番，在铺陈中多少能树立起忠厚周全的形象，很像老舍小说的口吻，我想指出的是，这种铺陈除了语言习惯、对礼貌的认同之外，其中也包涵了一种享受，说话人享受客套中所获得的优越、地位和形象。郭德纲对这点的继承，是他的选择，这和他民间艺人的形象非常契合，当然，他也认同这套语言系统。和很多人不同的是，他的客气中有很真诚的部分。  
说回“八国联军”。我觉得对真实的理解有两个层面：第一，是真正的发生过，有现实的证据等等；第二，蕴含着抽象的真相。八国联军的段子在这两方面都没能证明它有任何道理，首先这当然不是真实的一件事，至于第二点，这个世界远没有精英到精通八国外语是稀松平常的现象，它最大的作用是暴露了段子的使用者的目的：他要用自己的方法教育、培养观众。  
而芭蕾舞是更好玩、表演更丰富的一个小段，里面有躺着看、不眨眼等等有趣的描述。郭德纲成功地调侃了社会的“刻板偏见”中对高雅艺术的认知，但是，遗憾的是，他没有发觉相声或芭蕾或马戏，都是在舞台上重复表演者的艺能，这其实是他面对包袱老、新段子少时所想要去强调的，相声和脱口秀不同，它是更依赖艺能的表演艺术，在他的相声中他演唱各种戏曲、糅合评书的描述、表演口技等等，但更重要的是：他创造了一个模式让一个人人都可以说的段子变得非常好笑。我想，这是他对“师门”如此敏感的一个原因，在道德上、情义上的背叛，受害人可以慢慢遗忘——或许更全面的知情人可以举例说他并不是受害人等等，但是，这不是我所认为的重点，重点在于离他而去的徒弟们并没有意识到自己真正学到的、或使他们品尝到成功的、是属于师傅的创造，这等于在最深刻的意义上并不尊重他，且对他的教导扶植并不领情。  
岳云鹏是一个较为特殊的人，在草草看过他的师弟们的表演后，我仍然坚持这样的感觉。这其中，有些人比他聪明，所以模仿得更快、更圆滑，也并不是不能在观众中引起共鸣，但在这些聪明人中，却缺乏最重要的一点：性格。和郭德纲非常不同，岳云鹏并不是一个对语言文字很敏感的人，甚至可以推测他来自于一个家庭成员之间交流不多的家庭，而且他少小离家，没有接受很多的教育，对于世态炎凉他并没有太多现成的成语可以给自己以解释，我没法知道郭德纲，或是岳云鹏，各自落魄中的经历所带给他们心理上的影响，但在日后成熟的表演中所呈现的却是截然不同的状态。不管你说“坏”“蠢”“贱”都好，他们两个人都非常可爱，而那些复制郭德纲的聪明人恰恰一点都不可爱。  
郭德纲的市井无赖应该是传统段子中的经典形象，得便宜卖乖、蠢横、强词夺理，他的落魄屌丝在继承市井无赖和走向妄想症之间，坐井观天的推测是他最拿手的“逗”。另外一个比重很大的“逗”的技术，来自于于谦旁观他自己的人生惨剧。我觉得，在这两个“逗”的技术上，岳云鹏都不是非常得力，虽然我觉得他与孙越的搭档很默契，但他在说“用热水泡（方便面）”或讲述孙越为主角的故事时总显得缺乏信心，而我觉得这里的不自信是件好事，因为他没有竭力地成为郭德纲，他缺乏信心是因为他本能地感受到自己的现实与投入的角色有差距，后者可能因为他和搭档的关系不同于郭于，但段子的表演要求他使用类似的套路，而前者，恐怕是，他自己并不觉得“有钱了就用热水泡方便面”多么可笑。  
我认为，表演的信心在于自己相信这个短暂的表演。所以，所谓“没有烂电影只有小演员”我是不觉得怎么有道理的，只能说，在某个时期内某些理智未泯的演员尚拥有一些恢复剧本理性的自由。岳云鹏与贫困碰撞出的不是妄想，他并不是一个小市民，他没有那么多讲究、对于享受的设想、对歧视的阿Q式反扑，他没有习俗和城市氛围造就的精明与自我审查、对别人的judge，他未经雕琢的大脑和认识最为应激的反应让他自己笑了——  
“月薪1600可是我特别开心，因为我没有办法。”  
这才是他光辉的瞬间，疯狂，无逻辑，也让他自己感到非常可笑。同样的话放在郭德纲口中，会有辛酸的味道，因为他对这句话无法不产生出其他的理解和心情，同理，岳云鹏在春晚上显得更加自然，因为他并没有更多的理解和心情。他的很多口气和用词（如“忘却”）带着欣喜，一种发现新事物的感染力，在套用现话批评“火候”“节奏”时，很多人可能并没有意识到他身上新鲜、可爱的东西。  
之所以想写这篇文章，是因为再次看到《五环之歌》的表演，和几年前不同，这首歌已经失去了“段子”的表演意义，他接连唱了许多许多歌，这其中自然有对观众的酬谢和尊重，但失去了对这个表演的理解，和郭德纲的《叫小番》、《大实话》和戏曲表演不同，《五环之歌》并不是一项“绝活”，它的感染力在于它的喜剧性，它荒谬的错位，在于一名相声演员办起了偶像歌手似的演唱会。当然这是整场演出最后的互动，是诚意的体现，不过，观众共鸣得越多越代表这个表演的奇妙在减弱，而表演本身并没有不可替代的技术。  
去年郭德纲出了一本谱系资料，和随后更大的对峙相比，繁体字用得准不准、凖不凖，只引起了一点小波澜。我倒是不奇怪如今的社会会出现这样的批评，因为问题本身并不在于事实的层面——纠正和讲解繁体字的用法，而在于嘲笑。郭德纲是个聪明的人，也喜欢读书和文字，但可能因为各种主客观条件的限制，他没法在这个社会中找到自己的位置，从教育体系中得到一个说法、一张文凭，直到他艰辛又幸运地找到了自己的声音。这个声音并没有得到一些人的认同，多半是在限制他的主客观条件上都优越于他的那部分人，他们不愿意郭德纲成为自己的代言人。  
这本资料中有很多道德上的规定，这样郑重地提出，或许是为了抒发和治愈等等个人动机，总体上看，这些道德规定中没有对传道授业的想法，我觉得，也不太可能阻止“道德的败坏”。毕竟，他有太多的徒弟，而且很多人在投靠他时已经成年。教育是一件非常需要耐心和沟通方法的事，唤醒质朴的对好恶的判断比道德规诫要有用，但很多父母都不见得可以这样培养自己的孩子，更不用说一个奇怪的公司。我好奇的是，郭德纲怎样总结他亲传的徒弟们，也包括岳云鹏，各自的性格，希望它并不是一套套现成的贯口和成语。毕竟，最终，这些将体现为他的继承人将成为一个怎样的艺人。


	8. 未记数memo三则

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键词：短则；电影《罗曼蒂克消亡史》；闲谈

**memo unnumbered：罗曼蒂克消亡史**  
看出动机总给人不成熟之感。比如‘圣诞快乐，劳伦斯先生’（从关着英国人的战俘营到关着日本人），比如历史书“xxx—xxx—xxx”章节标题的写法（在本片主要用于叙事），重点不在于导演有什么欲望（“这电影是拍给下个世纪的人看的”），而是他对自己创作的感情，如果是别人的作品触发了表达，那证明你并没有值得表达的东西，你的冲动在于你想复制某种东西，陶醉在“创作者”的享乐的成就感中。不管是从反映历史的角度还是针对故事本身，每个片段并没有什么微言大义——除非“微言大义”指的是历史影射这类的弹幕级的认知训练（每次认出BGM和演员都好高兴啊导演一定为融入了这么多“知识点”十分欣慰），不外就是讲葛优如何糟背叛又如何复仇，而这复仇是如此匆促，而这背叛就是一次倒叙，而中华演技之尊葛优不管演什么角色都需要“你还真不把我们当流氓”这样的台词来突出他的演技，而他竟然那么轻易就发现了揭开真相原委的章子怡。  
好多俯视，陶醉在讲述过去的高姿态中，沉迷在悲悯和历史的沉重感中；好多小清新审美呈现，多么期待它精致的可笑能取代失去活力的KingOfHongKong Johnny To，但在艺术的思觉失调这点上后来人只有徐浩峰有点接班的意思。前两天瞥了几眼“吐槽大会”，看到叫兽易小星说他用十年实现了拍电影的梦想，他会再用十年成为一个好导演。我觉得，如果他是一个歌星一定没这样的话，正如也没有观众会给一个偶像十年的时间用来长好看。到底哪一个导演是从不好到好的呢？当然，如果他真是一个肯学习也有点悟性的人，从烂到基本合格倒不是不可能。不过，目前看来，成功是学习的阻碍，反过来，也一样。  
另外我感到困惑的是，到底中国的艺术大家们对日本到底是什么心情。我本以为一个普通都市青年某些东西“还挺漂亮的”这样轻松简单的心态是很普及的，本以为。是否，那些历史怀旧、标点复古有点“我们本可以是那样的”的心情？正像《悲情城市》给我《本来我们是美丽的和式的城市》的感觉。分了两天看完（头一天播片太晚没有熬夜），之后想，如果袁泉的导演真有力气与想象拍一部“下世纪电影”，那时的观众至少能享受下对大明星吴小姐的向往和崇拜，而这一部，好像既无法喜爱没怎么表演也没什么性格的葛优，也无法喜爱总是为艺术献身的子怡，倒是那个日本师傅，竟然把鱼煮熟了喂猫。

* * *

**memo unnumbered: Q &.A**  
事多体乏，还被问了这么个问题——  
假如你的小孩在电梯里说“那个人长得好丑”，你怎么处理？  
我说，那还能怎么办呢？我只能和我的小孩一起嘲笑那个人。  
对方问：为什么？  
因为，这样一来，那个人就不会把再把注意力放在孩子身上，第二，他也不会再把注意力放在他的外表上。他现在在情境中处在最有利的位置：既不用证明自己不丑，还能谴责他人没有教养。  
对方：那么，你回家以后会怎么教育孩子呢？  
我：我不会教育。  
对方：就这样了？  
我：如果我的孩子跟我说的第一句话是我们旁边的一个人好丑，那我再怎么教育他也没用了。  
你的意思是不是…他依然顽强地想继续提问，你做出这种回答是因为这对你不是一个现实主义的问题？  
从哪个意义上这对我是个现实主义的问题？我反问。  
你是说因为你没有孩子？  
不，是因为我没有电梯。

* * *

**memo unnumbered: 对话**

1.  
“基本上这个作者一共有三个人格。第一是她幻想中的自己，同时被占有，女主角永远是男性欲望的对象。第二是她本质上的为人，小市民，智力崇拜（在她个人的层次上这一点极其低端），势利，八婆，背后嚼舌说是非。第三是她在对现实扭曲的想象中，所创造的一个恭维富人的形象，谄媚虽然是小市民的另外一面，但这一点根源于她觉得现实就是这样的，她只有这样做才能让自己显得成功。”  
我基本上赞同M先生对欢乐颂的看法，不过他好像还是期待我能说点什么。  
“那么，关雎这个角色是怎么回事呢？”我问。  
“这个电视剧还有另外八百个角色吧！”  
的确，主要角色中需要一个调停，就像小学作文里讲的故事也要发明几个人名来说一些必要的台词。  
“我不是特别明白，”我说，“所有流行的东西，除了得益于渠道推广，必须让观众有所消费，我奇怪这里面的角色如何让人代入——”  
“你奇怪？你有什么可奇怪的！有不少女性会把自己代入成安迪，认同其中对生活的看法、对爱情的看法。”  
“为什么你从来不觉得奇怪呢？”  
“因为我不像你，会把每一个人都当成自己，当成一个普通的人。”  
“那么，你是怎么看待周围的人呢？”  
“他们把自己代入成谁，他们表现成什么样，他们就是什么样的人。”  
我笑。m先生是一个愤怒的家伙，他一直不理解我为什么总是要写东西。不过因为不时和他聊天，我渐渐明白流行小说和不流行的小说真正的区别在哪里。  
2.  
周末，另一个愤怒的人。  
“你知道有多少在说裁判的帖子被直接删掉吗？同时，库里一个不好的表现，就会马上置顶被无限放大。耐克在中国的这一套简直让人恶心！但是，中国的球迷就是很吃这一套。NBA赛场上没有一个真正的男人……”  
真正的……  
假设，那是一个执行上级命令的裁判，每一个制度里的人，和真正到底有什么关系？


	9. memo 26.00：伊藤润二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键词：伊藤润二；恐怖；漫画

不乏佳作的短篇中，《至死不渝的爱》一直让我感到庸俗，似乎也预示了后期《缓慢的告别》这样的催泪弹的产生，但我不是很明白自己的心情。神神怪怪，劝人方，时间的物哀，《花田少年史》的每一段都是催泪弹，这并不应该是一个庸俗或不庸俗的范畴，而是田园牧歌中人类淳朴的延续--not a stone tell where I lie，尽管在城市生活中这是虚假的，是一种假装属于所有人的东西。  
所谓的小确幸，是想把这类美好情感、瞬时的感悟确立在城市青年的自我认识中，一方面贫乏，另一方面追逐，还有第三方面——“逮住蛤蟆攥出团粉”，话糙理不糙，就是在三个字和一碗方便面上做锦绣文章的意志和沉醉，对小聪明的崇拜。  
对小聪明的崇拜还有其他方面的发挥，特别当你放弃了某种意志、觉得“黑暗”也很时髦的时候。猎奇，几乎可以说是小确幸的另一个名字，文艺青年的第二张脸。在这个领域，伊藤润二是一个很有天赋的人，他从感觉出发的创作，如《阿弥壳断层》《寒气》不仅有“直达”的效果，更展现了他独特的气质。在鲜明的个人色彩的带动下，他从视觉经验出发的创作的小片段，比如《蛞蝓少女》、《祖先们》*，也同样成功并为他的特色加分；而注重故事性，与怪谈和套路结合的作品，如《马戏团来了》《稻草人》《窃贼脸》《中古唱片》，虽然不是十分具有标志性，但情节设计完整很有娱乐性。  
在短篇精选中，创建下个人品牌的《富江》反倒不让我觉得十分重要，固然，《富江》蕴含了很多关于作者的重要信息：第一，是恐怖画面的具体和细致；第二，剧情的公式基本确立为感染的扩大和扩张。第三，是给猎奇靠上一个“深度”和“现代社会”的标签，也就是在富江这个蛇蝎美女的生化灾难中，找到一个欲望膨胀的寓言故事。然而这些表面重要的信息却漏掉了最重要的一点，那就是伊藤润二之所以特殊并不是因为他画得细致、因为他灾难片的情节设计、或因为他能套上几个文化批评热词，而是因为他特殊的深刻感受，或者说，他捕捉到了个人敏感脆弱一面的精神画像。  
在他几乎所有不太强调情节完整的短篇，也可称作“噩梦式片段”中，恐怖的事情总是与肉体的腐化结合。如果说美式恐怖，总有斗争（几乎总以失败告终），在伊藤润二的世界里情感的核心并不是指认一种道德上或威胁生存的“恶”，而是一种强烈的、神经质的不安和不适感，一幅hypochondriac的画像，一种对外界的一粒灰尘会变成自身一部分的终极忧虑。  
当然，这一切都掩盖在无聊的道德寓言中，所谓的“故事”中：争执中勒杀人，于是脖子发生了异变；恋人分手，于是身体长出了红线，等等。在伊藤润二对身体的迫害中，被强调和突出的是肉体的不安，而非是美式血浆中人们所感受的屠杀——这并不一定是消极的，因为感受到屠杀也意味着感受到了生命，但在伊藤润二这里，生命并不存在，真正存在的只有肉体，没有精神，自然也谈不到“道德寓言”（说教等喻世明言固化为故事结构），而深入到内核，肉体的不安体现的并不是追求绝对的健康，而是对投身感官享受的不信任；发散而言，是在现代都市，人们与商业社会所提供的消费娱乐、营养、安全等等可统称为“生活方式”之间的隔阂。  
当单独思考这种隔阂时，它可以是个经济问题，也可以是个社会学问题，但在漫画故事中，它终于变成了深刻的心理感受，并且出发自一个大概除了日本人之外不太经常出现的角度：肉体的角度。  
噩梦，人在现代社会的处境，仅凭这两点很容易呼唤出“卡夫卡”，不过从所谓“解读”的角度，意思本身远比标签（解读或解读者的重要性）有意义，至少，我这样认为。因为对个人来说，需要确定的不是我追随了一个多么厉害的偶像或欣赏了一个达到什么高度的人，而是搞清楚是什么引起了我的注意，以及他究竟达到了什么。我认为，伊藤润二的第一杰作，既富于娱乐性、让人可以信任故事本身，同时又深入到了一个比他通常达到的“感觉/不适不安感”更深的心理深度，这个短篇是《坏小孩》。  
有英文的版本翻译为The Bully，但其实，我觉得它并不是关于bully，甚至，也并不是关于复仇。它从女主人公的回忆开始，对她的追求者讲述她“黑暗”的过去。小时候，在她现在所在的这片操场上，她最想要的娱乐是引起现在的这个追求者的注意，某种程度上，是男孩们的注意，加入那个看起来更为刺激的“游戏世界”。她的愿望没有达成，新来的邻居阿姨拜托她照顾自己的儿子，一个年龄较小的羞涩的小男孩。她并没有在这份差事中找到什么积极的乐趣，而是陷入了黑暗，在不留下肉体痕迹的前提下、疯狂地虐待这个小朋友，丢弃他，使他喝脏水，恐吓他，等等，直到邻居阿姨搬家。  
追求者并不认为童年的残忍是他求婚的障碍。但女主角没有说完。前段时间，她遇到了长大成人的男孩，一位风度翩翩的美少年，并告诉她：当年的虐待并没有留下仇恨，而是使他常常想起女主角，他表示，他爱上了她。  
女人，自然无法战胜被爱上的虚荣，拒绝了她童年的暗恋、现在的追求者，因为她要跟美少年结婚。一年后，她有了儿子。某一天，美少年以出差为借口人间蒸发。  
女主角独自带孩子，养家糊口，等待美少年归来，直至某一刻，身心俱疲的她看着儿子来到和她第一次见到的美少年差不多年纪时，她恍然大悟：丈夫再也不会回来了。这本就是一次精心策划的复仇。  
这时，她有一小段独白，大致是：当年你阻止了我接近某某，多年后，你再次阻止了我和某某的结合。  
她在复盘这段人生时，坐在梳妆台前，天色越来越暗。故事的最后一页，她以这样的形象出现在年幼的儿子面前：  
（图memo26.00-1）  
  
这是非常震撼的一次戛然而止。怀着道德的焦虑，读者们从两人的背影中看到了小男孩和他悲惨的未来，似乎可以思考到“复仇的代价”（一个无辜的小孩/美少年牺牲掉了自己部分的人性，因为他抛弃了自己的孩子，虽然并不一定能预料到这个结局）。但故事的重心从来不在这个面目模糊的美少年身上，这个故事叫做--坏小孩。  
从结构上看，重复和循环（升级）是很合理的设计，但震撼的核心却在女主人公的退化。而且，在漫画这个特殊的形式中，这种退化具体为最直观的视觉冲击，将恐怖推进到一个极为的特殊的现代的道德气氛中：它指认到了新的恶。  
在具体探讨这种“恶”之前，我想必须说清楚的一点是，女主角并不是所谓“恶”的化身，她甚至并不能作为一个简单的“坏人”来对待。大部分人都会承认，并基于个人经验承认，儿童时期曾经历过“阴暗”的冲动，对阴暗的属性确认让人迈向了“自我要求”，因为我们不可能生活在自我封闭的世界里，只做一个没有自我要求的、由本能驱使的生物。从这一点出发，女主角这个坏小孩，和众多伊藤润二的主人公一样，没有生命，没有性格，而她的特殊则在于，她是一种纯粹的性冲动的抽象。  
她并不招摇，在一开始她也尚未到招摇和在异性面前自我表现的年纪，她苦闷地、安静地、挫败地站在游乐场的边缘，毁灭性的现实是一个偶然落到她身上的责任，如果不是她即刻将受挫转化为萨德式的心理享受，读者很难想象到这被阻断的冲动是如此强烈。我们，作为普通读者，将她看做恶，从而将恐怖漫画（或整个horror genre）看作对邪恶和黑暗的猎奇，是因为，一方面，在通俗文化和社会环境的影响下，我们很容易看到一个“小确幸”的、一个“苦涩而甜蜜”的解决方案（“青涩的失恋”“灰姑娘的自卑”）；另一方面，从平常的经验出发，究竟是什么样的人才会对一个陌生的无害的小孩产生如此强烈的怨恨呢？所以，猎奇在这里获得了成功：你看到了一个非常非常坏的人。  
但是，她为什么要这么做？因为在施虐中，她获得了快乐。欲望，假使不能以一种形式获得满足，它也必然以其他的方式达成自我实现，无论这方式多么扭曲多么不常见。  
接着，作为这冲动和冲动的扭曲，女主角披着故事的皮，短暂地变成了一个普通人。她“正确地”批评自己的过去，她“正常地”（像一切遭遇不幸的人）那样为丈夫的消失寻求解释和理由，最后是她的“顿悟”。一个为达成猎奇所做的解释是这样的：她痛恨生活留给她的负担和责任（像过去一样），虽然这是她自己的小孩，但她仍可以把他当成对方的儿子进行欺凌。这确实非常邪恶，但这里有个问题，对方，（或许潜伏在暗处偷看着复仇成果的美少年），知道这件事吗？假使他真的潜伏着，真的知道，他在乎吗？更重要的，女主人公还在乎美少年的想法和存在吗？穿着女童服的女主角仍然是一个有理性的人吗？理性意味着，她还能够计划或思考复仇吗？此时此刻，恨的抒发是她所着重处理的需求吗？  
我认为不是。在此时，她感到了愉快。淫荡的喜悦。她终于甩脱了故事的皮、人物的皮，人格的崩溃的一瞬间她看清了自己的面目--性冲动的抽象，和自己的处境--再次受挫，那么，她如何满足自己呢？回到她第一次实现自我满足的轨道上。那是挫折中她寻找到的解决，她迫切地需要回到那种享乐中去。一个能够感受到痛苦的人，只是她的工具。  
这里，猎奇的普遍目标，即运用想象力实现花样翻新、不断升级的残忍和重口味，或与超自然因素、科幻因素结合实现结构和时间线的突破，创造新的叙事，这些文艺、类文艺的说法，这些标签、泛标签化的标榜，显得毫无价值，因为，这里面没有任何新奇的因素，没有鬼，只有一个余韵悠长的谜：即使她要重新施虐，为什么要化妆成她小时候的样子呢？  
也许，伊藤润二只是顺着故事线、依循重复循环的结构在运用他的想象力，却在偶然间实现了极其深刻的揭示。而这，在意识形态错综复杂、人人似乎都在独立地自我塑造的现代社会，便是对行为模式的背后的心理动机的揭示。在残酷的，时常出现阻隔和挫折的日常生活，人格崩溃的短暂瞬间，欲望在过去面对理性和道德判断的胜利大逃亡，已经融入了个人的行为习惯乃至性格，而这并不是一幅美丽的画面。

伊藤润二另有两篇较为著名的故事是《人头气球》和《无街的城市》。《无街的城市》里有明确地提出“隐私”的主题，而《人头气球》则相当地，“卡夫卡”——在实在想回避具体的形容词的时候。我没有在“隐私”这个话题上有什么特别的想法，而《人头气球》在效果上是非常“直达脖颈”且“不适不安”的，这两个故事给我留下印象的点其实并不在“内涵”的层面，而是故事的讲述营造了十分诡异的气氛。我觉得，在较长的叙述乃至长篇故事里，这是伊藤润二在“异象的感染扩张”之外所依赖的技法。简单来说，就是开头和发展没有什么联系。  
这种情节发展，比较常见的例子是动画片，如Family Guy和最近这些年的The Simpsons。在开头，它往往包含着一个套路或一个很强的讲述动机，但后来的发展和收尾则是属于其他的开头或不论什么开头。从观感上，就是你没法判断在一集（或任何独立的单位时间内）之中，从哪里开始是主要的情节。当然，发展和结束的逻辑关系是不得不成立的。比较具有开创性的实验可能是希区柯克的PSYCHO，开篇是明确的类似于黑色电影的犯罪故事，观众怀着往常的期待、紧张地关注着女主角的命运时，却被带到了另一个地方。  
一定篇幅的恐怖故事适合这种讲述的原因在于，很多地方并不太需要逻辑，而解释的出现不仅不需要什么合理性，也不需要节奏。反正它就是一则怪谈，一场噩梦，一个古怪的东西。虽然《无街的城市》首尾有主题和情节的呼应，但是从与家人吵架、离家出走，到来到一个所谓“无街的”“公私空间不分的”城市，仍是一个奇特的转折。一开始，女孩确实是受到了双重的隐私入侵，先是暗恋她的男孩侵入她的梦境（同时也潜入了她的房间），后来是父母家人的监视与偷窥。但这两种入侵是两个层次上的事，没有人会觉得弗雷迪在梦里的肆虐是个隐私问题，在这个基础上，女孩离家出走却像进入了一场更大的噩梦，在这座无界城市，两种入侵在现实世界结合了，但又说不清里面有什么特殊的意义，而仅仅是“这就是她遇到的事”、“这个故事就这样了”。  
《人头气球》的一开始包含了很多俗套的元素。少女偶像。青少年情感纠葛。自杀。但情节并没有朝着任何明确方向推进，推进的只有恐怖，并且，隐隐约约地，在俗套破除的意识之下，读者还对少女自杀的原因怀着一丝解惑的心理需求，而无法承认所见到的就是一个莫名其妙的灾难片。我想，这可能就是所谓“诡异”带来的在审美体验上的享受。也是气氛面对情节设计的一次胜利。所谓，针对创作传统/规律的一次胜利。  
伊藤润二的长篇基本也遵循逻辑断裂、灾难扩大化的公式，但他的长篇，除了令人疲倦之外，给我留下的印象并不深刻。《黑色诡局》可能是一个花了心思的设计，但在各个方面流露出了想象的疲软，和竭力掩盖自我重复的用心。我依稀记得我感到非常失望的一点是“石头”的出现，道具的出现，对于一个依赖感觉的人，往往意味着他在生造一些情节，意味着，他不再信任自己的感觉。

如一开始提到的，在我眼中，伊藤润二首先是一个感受独特的人，对个性、对个人感官、不适感的发掘和利用使他的恐怖事业与众不同。某种意义上，从事艺术创作的人只能依靠自身的独特，带动想象、情感、技法、自我训练，最终形成完整的形式上的表达，而不是依靠阅读和知识，依靠“卡夫卡”。但另一方面，进步和深化，为自己创造另外的风格，其他的面孔，是需要所谓“艺术修养”的，是需要思考和理性的，感觉并不是全部。我想这也大概说明了为什么在流行文化中取得成功的佼佼者（抛开取得成功的其他因素，真正独特的人），无法获得“自我突破”。首先，他们不得不关注的是如何维系和观众的关系，另外，当一个人的直觉（至少他自己是有明确认知的）是他成功的关键时，他如何通过学习来获得新的认识呢？换句话说，他如何处理对直觉的否定呢？  
陷入自我重复几乎是必然的。这并不一定意味着成功的创作者在主观上都容易陷入虚荣和自恋，而是他们在长期进行职业创作的过程中逐渐失去个人意志和活性，用谄媚来协调机械生产（不再是“创作”而是“伪创作”）与观众/读者的关系。这也同时解释了，为什么有些无法承认个人伪创作的必然（感觉开发的枯竭），也不能承担“谄媚”所带来的舆论风险的人，会直接否定艺术。在他们看来，艺术不过是被他们的直觉“操”过一遍的娱乐形式，内涵/真理是在商业社会中找不到门路的知识分子、批评家们最后的要挟、其本质不过是一些故弄玄虚的废话。  
伊藤润二无法避免自我重复，但他呈现的是一种温和的无力的状态。对于关注他创作的普通读者，我觉得这里面没有什么可批评或感慨的地方。我不时会想起的是当初看到《至死不渝的爱+白衣美少年》的时候。当时它给我的困惑，似乎恰是转折的预兆。  
这个加长的短篇显然不是从感觉出发的，它有一个完整的情节设计。男主人公随家人搬回他小时候的城市，在学校遇到以前喜欢的女同学。其时，小镇里流行着十字路口算命，传闻中，如果遇到黑衣美少年，就是大凶。男主角很紧张，他小时候遇到过一个神经兮兮的女人，因为当时他心情不好，所以没有做出好的预测，女人第二天在那个十字路口自杀，死状凄惨。由此，有了黑衣美少年的诅咒，同时，这个黑衣美少年被认为是女人死时腹中未能出世的胎儿。  
这首先是一件极其荒谬的事。假设这是一个hidden camera的节目，大部分正常的人（不得不驻足的话），都会说一些好话和礼貌的客套，因为人，不是随机扔出的硬币。换句话说，这种算命的方法里面包含的“偶然性”太少了，它甚至很难让卜问的人相信通过这种方式得到的回答有什么参考性。  
假使强迫自己接受故事的设定，十字路口算命成立，这个方法测算的并不是恋情或运程，而是随机的路人，那么，为什么惨死的诅咒会落在算命的人身上，而不是路口回答他的人身上呢？自然，日本女鬼的怨念是不接受解释和沟通的超自然意念，凡落入其力场的皆为牺牲品，但是在这部作品里，我觉得我没法放弃我自己的疑问，跟着恐怖的进程（像跟着《午夜凶铃》或《咒怨》或伊藤润二成功的作品）前进，而且这并不是因为我固执于说教和道理，而恰恰因为我在追随这个故事的情节：男主角的自责与委屈，自杀的女人是他暗恋女生的亲戚，不断的算命不断的惨死，灾难重复与弥漫…伊藤润二这一次，并没能在俗套的开篇后，把作品提升为《人头气球》或《无街的城市》，他被情节的逻辑、故事的套路带走了。  
与其说，这是压抑感觉的一次迷失，倒不如说是对情节本身缺乏理解造成的错误。作者，作为一个普通的成年人，面对这样一件事——一个女人怀着孕，选择十字路口算命的方法来确认她与一个有妇之夫的婚外恋的结果——她应该怀着怎样的预期。  
如果她认为她遇到的人说了好话，那个男人就会离婚，她就能拥有幸福（反之就是崩溃、自杀、惨死），如果是这样的话，那么她已经疯了。她是一个认知失调、精神错乱的人，她的极端选择没有任何道德情感上的意义，或应当给人任何责任和负担，更不用说一个心情不好的小男孩。而这个故事却潜移默化地，将人的道德情感划分为两边：一边是寻求算命的人，任性，自我，无礼，强加给他人负担；另一边，被要求算命的路人则体现着冷漠，随意的恶意等等。然而，这个由头太过荒谬——荒谬到只能被当成某种怨念诅咒的发端，一个该被一笔带过的东西，疑问的加入不会增加什么深度，反而让故事本身更难成立，因为，它在恐怖的营造上也失败了，而这一点是根本性的失败。  
随便什么由头都可以发展成灾难，这是日本女鬼的特权，因为他们象征着不可沟通的毁灭，也无需强调这个原因和发起，但《至死不渝的爱》深陷在这个起因的故事中，以至于最后大批形容枯槁的丧尸在小镇里的大雾中问人算命时，我只能像《小猪进城》最后Babe站在桥上那样困惑地问——why？

分析失败除了解答个人观感上的疑惑以外，我觉得更重要的意义是，即便在一个强调感觉的领域，认识的深化，思考，仍然是必要的。内涵的外延或许只来源于别人的解读，但目的与手法的相称，情节与内涵的逻辑关系，是创作者对作品的基本责任。从这个意义上，在创作经历到一定阶段之后，感觉或直觉的暂时沉默是必须的，因为下一个层次需要道德的勇气和思辨的力量，不是诸如“我下地狱”或“与鸡蛋站在一起”的这类佛学的、殉道口号的重复。何况，殉佛教徒的道，是跟“我和世界和痛苦”都不存在的哲学相统一的，显然，一个觉得自己并不是鸡蛋的人应该有重要的身份认同。  
最后伊藤润二让我觉得有趣的地方，也很可能是我误读的地方，是画面的静止感。在我的印象中，他标示动作速度和方向的线条不太多，或是与人物相脱离，所以人物即使在追逐和大幅度动作时也总感觉是静止的，不自然的，没有多少感情参与的木偶，而且关节和身体处在撕裂的边缘。他对人物基本是没有什么感情投入的，基本上男女主人公都宁静、漂亮，唯一有性格也获得一些流行性的人物好像只有双一，双一的脸也和其他角色不同，而性格也是喜闻乐见的不合群的、追求奇特的、别扭的倒霉蛋。

* * *

*《蛞蝓少女》：如果女主人公不是蘑菇头造型，似乎最后的形象很难成立。也由此让人觉得作者是先看到了形状，才有的故事。《祖先们》也同样；不过，陈陈相因的集体记忆，可以向着社会寓言拓展。  
（图memo26.00-2 |《祖先们》的图对我而言有些超限就不贴了）


	10. 冷酷祭典之思考的提纲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 按：谈Charbol电影《冷酷祭典》

▷ 演化时间链 ◁  
Papin案，1933年  
A Judgement in Stone, 1977年, Ruth Rendell  
La Cérémonie/冷酷祭典，1995年，Charbol  
也就是，真实案件启发了小说，在小说的基础上改编了电影。

▷ 原案所带来的 ◁  
暴力倾向始自充满暴力的家庭氛围，惩罚和顺从是人所能从这种成长环境中习得的。严苛的社会环境加剧了压力，同时，来自贫困家庭、个人选择极其有限的个体又在适应这种处境，附着在单一的安慰之上。可以想象，一旦这单一的安慰被入侵，或人本身受到伤害又无法迅速回到这种安慰之中，强烈的、原始的仇恨将会反弹。  
已经被剥夺的变得更少，已经不完整的变得更破碎，是阶级分析从这起恶劣的凶杀中提炼的残酷真相，但问题在于是谁在剥夺？可不可以说，是谁在获利就是谁在剥夺？  
现有的，已形成的是严重剥夺和压迫下的封闭的、情绪处理能力极度欠缺的人格。蒙昧的，未开化的动物状态，它并不是“曲解”外界善意的信号，而是拒绝沟通，强调自我封闭所带来的舒适。这种舒适的习惯极易被打破，在危险的失衡的状态下指向她们唯一经历的却是属于别人的宣泄——惩罚。来自父亲的鞭打，和来自雇主的责骂。

▷ Genet ◁  
我并没有把热内（Genet）放在演化的时间链上，因为这篇提纲的主题、起点和终点是电影《冷酷祭奠》，但，热内的创造是非常有价值的。体现在将个人的狂想与主人公的处境结合在一起，使暴力犯罪来到了一个新的心理深度，并且，他抓住了个人的反抗这个要素，只不过，这种反抗并不是理想主义的、“解放全人类”、以完美的人为目标的崇高举动，而是人对释放快感的永无止尽的需求。  
可以说这是人固有的baseness，但这个错误，这桩罪，即使你不想把它定义为某种本质或人性，也不得不承认它是很多事为什么会发生的原因。不过对于绝大多数人来说，创造这种快感仍是一件太难的事情，至少真实的Papin姐妹并不具备这种能力，而1933年她们所能接触到的社会娱乐和大众流行并不像现在这样源源不断地提供着可以代入和复制的快感模式。热内的戏剧（The Maids）发挥中，女主人公们却是在自己创造快感的模式——幻想惩罚的权力移交到自己手中，而且这创造的核心借由萨德主义表明了自己的本质：获得权力并滥用它。这几乎可以概括流行文化成功或不成功但一直努力在做的事：提供一个可以无限重复的幻想模式。  
在压力面前，热内并没复制人物的现实生活，他选择了升华——纯粹艺术意义上的变形，而非复制生活中的惩罚。同时，尽管这一点是他与真实事件的裂缝，但热内为真正的凶杀创造了一种动机。  
这个动机是最易于借用的，因为它使对罪犯的解读既可以伸向社会（人的处境），也可以反指人性和人本身。

▷ 创造流行 ◁  
然而，Rendell并没有借用热内所创造的动机——在我看来，最值得利用的部分，她感兴趣的是事件的残忍、血腥，并原创了一个更为耸动和戏剧化的情结：文盲。这一壮举便是创造流行的开始。  
与其说，女主人公不认字是从Papin姐妹蒙昧和自我封闭的动物状态中抽象出的，倒不如说这是Rendell从所谓class struggle中找到的一个庸俗的符号，既没有对社会现实的考虑也没有对人物本身的尊重，而这部小说竟然被当做“社会批判”。  
虽然“某某遭到灭门都是因为他们的住家女佣不认字”是个轰动的开始，但让它轰动的也是这一设定的荒谬。为了让情节进行下去，Rendell借用更多的是现代犯罪学对于犯罪人格的分析以及特征的确认。电影中沿用了这一点，也即Sophie是有暴力犯罪史的，她很有可能重复她之前排除生活障碍和情感障碍的谋杀。  
不仅如此，她反社会的犯罪人格十分突出。没有道德感，冷酷，老练，而且精明，特别在电影最后，她冷血地跨过受害人的尸体抹掉房间各处的指纹。这里面的问题是，如果说不认字作为社会阶级高低的一个符号或压迫的一个符号，阻碍了她理解他人和交流的能力、阻碍了健康个体的发展，那么，在这个意义上，不认字是否也阻碍了感受他人痛苦、或说同情的能力，让她彻底变成了一个没有良心的人？因为，虽然有十分血腥的情节，但Papin案是一个激情杀人的案件，而凶犯Papin姐妹并没有想过要掩盖犯罪痕迹逃脱社会审判，而后面一点，是属于世故的范畴的，换言之，是那些知道社会正义和良心的存在而他们自己并没有良心也不在乎社会秩序的人。  
那么，不得不提出的疑问是，蒙昧残忍与精明冷静的犯罪人格是协调的吗？更不用说，在杀人之前，Sophie还窃听主人的电话并以偷听的内容作为要挟，这其中的卑劣和狡猾，难道不是对她动物状态的否定吗？围绕着文盲所作出的人物设定还成立吗？最糟糕的是，围绕着文盲所形成的象征意义，也恰是（近乎可耻地）被利用的那些词汇，阶级对立，剥削，贫困对人的摧残，还能继续存在在这个故事中并成为某种背景和犯罪动机吗？难道，流行作者不是仅仅借用了这些象征的情感压力，形成了一个强大的轰动的关注点（并从中取利），然后留下的最终印象不过是——这个人因为不认字所以杀了人，而不认字的人又坏又蠢，他们嫉妒富有的人？而实际上，这是一个不存在的社会处境，也是一个不存在的人？  
创造流行最重要的便是假装存在。而其实没有任何焦点值得讨论。

▷ 假装存在 ◁  
假装存在是非常利于电影的。文字上无法认真对待的，诸如“她是一个文盲”这样的设定，在画面上却能更容易说服理性，毕竟，这是“看到的东西”，具有直观的感染。  
Charbol在电影中所展现的画面的说服力触及到了情感。我认为是很成功的。当看到Sophie拿着聋哑人课本试图拼出便条上的词（有了读音就能猜出文字的内容），攥紧的拳头所攥住那无力无助的压力，会让人觉得她做出怎样的宣泄都不奇怪。但吃蘑菇的那场戏，Jeanne拿出旧报纸，暗示Sophie曾经烧死了她的父亲，然后两个女人倒在床上，像快乐的孩子找到了世界上另一个自己，发出近乎天真的、发自肺腑的、内涵却极为恐怖的大笑。尽管在视觉和情感上，这是很成功的一幕，但这条暗示完全破坏了此前压力和挣扎的形象，以至于其后让Sophie由披肩发换成两条辫子（Jeanne的发型，喻示着Sophie的靠拢和转变），这精心安排的细节变得毫无必要，因为，她们本来就是一样的。  
但电影始终沉浸在这情绪里，像完成一个特别真诚的错误，展现出不止一个激亮的火花。如Sophie为躲避男主人拿文件的回到房间把电视的音量调至最大，再如她买巧克力时被帮助她的Jeanne所吸引，一头蛮横的、暴躁的、心智未全的无法面对社会生活基本规则的野兽，对直接满足自己需要的人完全信任，这在现代生活几乎不可能存在的形象变成了眼前的现实。  
相比之下，录音机，犯罪的揭露，那些当代观众最崇拜和重视的“故事技术”和巧思，其实不过是创造流行最基本的任务，本质是无聊的道德寓言。


	11. 聊几句这些年的电视剧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键词：电视剧变迁；社会情绪

06~10年电视剧的主要内容是面对（以高房价为主要内容的）现实的崩溃，在情节、人物和道德困境等各条戏剧线路上同样崩溃。特别想说的是，90年代的所谓经典的电视剧在艺术上并不见得及格，其本质也是对信息不对称的利用，其中的真相反映出是这个社会的“文化人”的幻想和欲望，并不高级也没有什么创造，更不怎么关心社会或人生的现实。我还记得我在某部非常著名的都市爱情题材的电视剧的一开始，在一位女性人物的客厅里同时看到了音响、红酒和自杀前的歇斯底里。但在同一时期，红酒和音响并不那么常见，发疯的女人可能自古有之，但至少在我对女性长辈的观察中，并不与红酒和理查德·克莱德曼发生联系。  
然而不管怎样，他们确立了一种对都市生活的想象——有点类似于鲁迅、老舍确立了人们对中国现代严肃文学的想象。这想象建立在物质和消费之上，智力生活和艺术被确立为故弄玄虚，这给了男主角塑造形象和权威的空间，让他们的形象不过于严肃但也并非没有智慧，在发掘幽默的语言上有一些天分，这些幽默为他们的不学无术做出了辩护，也让观众在胆怯和自卑时得到了释放；此外最重要的是，他们有一颗金子般的心。  
实质上，他们特殊的生存状态是，他们不愿意从事也有条件可以绕过或辛苦或无聊、重复性的工作，但他们的条件尚未达到可以利用其它的不对称得到更大的利益（虽然在事实的层面上这并非完全不可能或无从努力，也可能仅仅因为在个人的某一时期对谋利缺乏兴趣），他们更愿意去追逐所谓“来自内心”的幻象，那个终极的虚荣，去做一个文化偶像。因为“来自内心”，因为被某种语义模糊的传统所批判，所以这追求被错误地认定为个人主义、liberal，但其实这其中只有个人没有主义。  
这一点恰是在这些人延续了近30年的作品中反证出的。我从来没看到一个完整的想法的体现，而基本是沉迷于个人伤感和情绪的倾倒。年轻时，他们不能像一个正常的年轻人那样恋爱，而中年时，他们不能像一个正常的中年人那样面对自己的处境。这里面总有一些莫名其妙的爆发，体现为片段式的责难世风日下，片段式的借用现成经典里对小文人或小官僚的讽刺、对小市民的讥笑——他们的想象也来自于现成的已确立的想象（这难道是反传统或自由化的追求者该做的吗），片段式的借用进口文化，在一条闲散的情节主线上点缀各式各样的小品，而实际上主人公自己并不能代表这个社会上任何一种人，他们即使在他们所生活的城市数量都极少，更不用说中国生态各异的其他省份和城市。  
这里面有一种极为错误的认识是，他们替广大从事辛苦的重复性的工作的人群抒发了什么。如果人真的对世风日下或生活情境产生切身的、深刻的体会，那么这体会不该发自那些真正在辛苦生活的人吗？非常可笑的是，越到近时，片段式的“社会关怀”的呈现就越不自然，那些责难、讥笑和讽刺中、“贬低别人、抬高自己”的小市民气质越明显，其在炫目的消费主义的帮助下（或是借助于舶来的novelty）所能形成的胆怯和自卑就越少。  
对于观众来说，胆怯和自卑在第一时间就是不必要的。因为普通人并不与艺术和哲学在课堂里的探讨发生联系，芭蕾舞和歌剧也不过是一种消费行为。这种情绪的本质有两面，第一面与观众无关，是这些人选择了文化为事业却在学习和创造文化上非常自卑和昏聩，第二面是他们只有在观众处于不利地位时才有说话的空间和信心，才能同情和善良，所以，在网络时代，才越来越压抑不住自己对普通人的轻蔑。  
他们可以被当做一个时代的产物，但他们的确立的想象仍在继续，这体现在很多语言习惯、表演习惯乃至人物设计上；具有现实层面意义的是，有志于追求文化事业的来自各阶层背景各异的年轻人的自我设计也在仿照他们的形象和行为，如果说谄媚是个太不中立太坏的词的话。但这毕竟是一个细微的“圈子”，这时代产物的罪，在于误导。时至今日，不少人仍然认为让他们自卑的是别人演了六百年的莎士比亚和跳两百年的芭蕾舞，所以必须找到自己使用几千年的武器，所以必须对“进口大片”采取基于人文的鄙视，而无法认识到、观众那一开始就毫无必要的自卑感、本来来自于一种垄断文化权威的用心。这些垄断文化的权威并不想与普通人分享他们的资源，而他们似乎也意识到这是他们能够做到的，因为并不存在一个气氛良好、有能力的、开放的、专注的文化交流与传承的环境。

在06年，也包括之前一些现实类的电视剧已经开始直接面对观众的反馈。虚假，是观众最直接也最有力的批评。一时间，电视的地位似乎动摇，但在另一方面，选秀节目，综艺节目，悄悄确立了自己在电视台收视率要求以外的生存空间，在当时，对电视剧的制作者们最大的启示是，不管观众怎样批评，都改变不了电视在普通家庭中的地位，这个需求是永远存在的。（谁能想到手机带来的网综崛起呢？）  
综艺节目为了收视率、电视台的广告招商、乃至后来成为明星自我销售的平台，等等目的，其刺激、调动观众情绪的手法是较为直接的，但这并不是说电视剧就不可以利用这一点。因为，观众情绪几乎等同于观看的需求。这个社会不论处在什么地位的人，“来自内心”都不是一个特别高的要求，大家都只关心自己，所以娱乐要有我们自己的情绪（这一点是最直接的），最好有我想听的话。“作品本身”不过是一个虚假的东西，只有探讨重大人性灾难的“题材”才是作品。这一点并不是观众的责任，似乎也不能怪在现在的娱乐生产者身上，但他们显然并没有往这个方向上努力，而一旦努力（背上个人七拼八揍的十字架走向沉重的题材），他们也呈现出一种特别文化权威的姿态。  
这解释了为什么崩溃之后的几年是小市民的洗白，这是观众情绪的一个重点，尽管很多家庭在现实中并没有赤裸裸地在婚姻市场上寡廉鲜耻地追逐“良配”。但在怂恿中，越来越多的人认为这并没有什么错，所以，他可以在个人现实的生活中做得更过分一点。  
这时期穷亲戚及农民在电视剧中的形象极为穷凶极恶，女性角色总是在极其舒适和极端不堪的两极选择，没有任何中间形态也没有其他的价值追求。社会生活被想象、也被呈现为一个选择爱情的女主角和一个选择物质的坏女人，爱情的对象如果被经济条件拖累或被不利于城市生活的家庭关系拖累，他本人必然会犯不可原谅的错误而失去爱情的资格，而所谓的坏女人只是曾经当过女主角却不够幸运的女人。  
选择事业的女人往往从事的是这个世界上最不可能成功的职业。追求事业的女人，实质上，是选择资本与社会关系，但无法理解的是，为什么资本与社会关系以及身高和相貌必须集中在一个人身上，这几点显然并没有集中在马云身上。当然，对女方的谄媚也不相上下。这其中最莫名其妙的怪胎就是欢乐颂的女主角，除了外宾的包装下、脸上写满“why”对所有站在富有和权势（和“聪明”）对面的人冷嘲热讽之外，她身边富有的男人们也特别热衷于此。  
渐渐地，打着“向中产阶级贩卖生活方式”的旗号，广告不仅仅是cameo，而是节目内容，常见于网综，打着“贩卖”和“幽默”的双重旗号。我想，对于绝大多数中产以下以下以下的观众，对面应该也不是做着“向xxx”这类高级生意的人，而只是无能和懒惰的创作者。

这个过程，对社会生活和社会现实“重新想象”的过程，有对很多stereotype的延续，语言习惯等等所谓“艺术层面”的继承，制造混乱而唯一被强调的是金钱和物欲，但确立想象已经不是重点，因为它早就达成且并没有什么根本的动摇（权威体系的重要性），此时所被确立的，其实是幻觉。“我们的时代”，“中产阶级”，乃至一些被屏蔽的字眼，都不过是幻觉。  
所以到了最近，电视剧竟然回归到了十多年前最初拍国产偶像剧的时代，一个幻想的无道德时代。虽然看着中学老师张嘉译整日在牛扒和五星酒店挥金如土，挥霍着大概是上辈子做宋思明时积累的财富，但终于两个（姑且算）普通人为了（不是太有说服力的）爱情结合在了一起，呈现出前所未有的轻松。  
最后，在这所有的时间里，电视剧主要的家庭场景都是200+平米的房子。不过目前的改善是，张嘉译终于穿上了GAP的T恤。


	12. unnumbered：另一方面

Waste Land— 让人叹气的并不是为了读它还要再读一本或更多本的注释，而是，那些短暂的引用总显得比诗歌本身更有情绪、更有效果，和色彩。一方面，需要读者像Eliot一样继承这么多的文化资源，才可以靠近他的作品，特别是他写时的心情。  
Faulkner— 最大的问题是，除了一些极为特殊的效果，我无法享受他。如果晦涩是由不完整的句子、过长的句子、句中句和混乱的代词造成的，我会对风格产生极大的怀疑。  
Lawrence— 读他从来都不困难；只是在他状态不好的时候，也就是冗长和重复的时候，我总在奇怪他感兴趣的地方是什么。还有，他的人物都具备那种超然的知识，过分深刻的内心感知，同时，又能够在判断世俗利害时表现出超然和深刻。这种结合多么奇妙。  
Woolf— 我总是喜欢读她，却难免越来越觉得她可笑。因为，禁锢在狭窄的优越和狭窄的抗议里，不自觉地；因为，这一次是自觉自主地，自我禁锢在无限的美学里。登峰造极的时刻，是在图书馆遇到E. M. Forster，她，“commanded him to read Defoe, and left him, and went and got some more Defoe, ”之所以感到好笑，怕是出于我还没有到她写下这段经历的年纪，却已经经历过更多更通彻的幻灭。我知道，出于狭窄的优越，Mrs.Woolf会说，她有一个世界，一个真实的由许多重要人物组成的她获得认可的世界，而你，你只是一个普通人。上班，下班，磨咖啡。

可是可是，另一方面，我会去想Eliot的价值在哪里，美学的，历史的，而不仅仅是作为一小本品鉴词典。另一方面，Faulkner的真实感依然存在，纵使由或好或坏的不可思议的句子交织而成，但其中的经验和观察依然存在。只为了一种哲学和一种个人经验而写作，Lawrence的思绪始终集中在这哲学和他的不舒适之上，从没想过有没有人曾像他这样写过——而经常在想前人确立了怎样的传统，现人在创造什么样的世界，Woolf像个年轻的女孩，只关心她在这个世界的位置，她以什么样的形象站立在雕像之林，无所谓女孩或老妇，因为她也将成为雕塑。在美的永恒里，永恒会突破经验、成为经验，然后看到无数个自己。  
上班，下班，磨咖啡。


	13. 未记数memo两则（附编按）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关键词：相声；历史；《王氏之死》

> 按：曾打算写一篇更为完整的文章，但最终我对长篇相声没有那么多耐心，另外我觉得这些单口录制时因接近造成的亲热气氛被观众和演员同时滥用了。我只完整地听完了《枪毙任老道》，里面的阴差阳错不由让人很有保留地设想郭老师有没有可能编出有意思的剧本情节。结果是又被骂。再次印证：不了解专业并不是最大的错误，不了解势头才是失败的根源。而必须习惯的是，一件并不比其他失败更失败，甚至也不比其他成功更丑陋的失败，会被所有人的优越感看不起。

**unnumbered memo：郭单**

针对内容而非表演本身的笔记：

单口相声《黑猫告状》中提到的“玻璃杯”：戏院的女领位员，通过性魅力把将不好的位置（“吃柱”）推销出去，附带零食饮料等等的推销。  
对男性消费者来说，淫秽的地方在于真正的需求被堂而皇之地掩盖，且用非常廉价的方式来满足。  
而对于女领位员，抛开过时并且混淆的道德批评（指向对性商业的道德迫害），抛开同样过时且没能指出真正危害的女权批评（指向物化和伸张身体的正义），这其中对被雇佣者的剥削其实是不分性别和跨越历史的，这剥削意味着，劳动者要改变自己的个性，忽视显而易见的真假，付出额外的时间和精力，抛开所有尚未被强调的“政治正确”（但很有可能是个体的完整和尊严不可或缺的价值观念），仅仅为了一张电影票、一把茶叶和几块糖果。这其中巨大的差价摧毁着人的灵魂，并把权力集中到雇佣者的手中。

联想：我联想到的是Wilson所描写的20年代winter garden里的跳舞女郎，以及像他所分析的那样，男性观众在这样的场合会将自己的欲望“中立化”。更进一步地，他们其实是带着胆怯，对自身欲望的胆怯（面对聚光灯下的光辉和青春，个人相对黑暗的下沉的占有），对社会道德审查的胆怯，聚集在一个公开的场合来获得相对正面的证明。我一直无法理解“物化”的女权理论的地方在于，一方面，它像是批判资本主义迫害的体系中无法证明自己为什么比其他的物化和剥削更重要的一个分支，另一方面，客观上，它在已经恶化的社会关系中散播着新的仇恨。

* * *

> 按：我一向对翻译没有什么要求，也很久没有读译书，这本书的结尾引起了我很大的困惑，所以有了这篇短则。

**unnumbered memo：王氏之死（中文版）**

其中的引文严重地割裂了整体叙述，特别是在后面越来越多地（也是唯一地）引入整篇的蒲松龄时。  
这里面有两个原因。第一，从白话进入古文总会引起思维的转折。第二，常常整篇插入，极易让人产生不善的怀疑，即译者因为懒惰而没有进行截取。  
很重要的一点是，“白话”所代表的并不仅仅是意思，而是思考方式和阅读材料的角度。在读过的Spence的英文著作中，无论是观点、故事、还是古诗歌，都是用处于同一频道的语言，尤其是古诗，采用的是贴近意思、也就是贴近某种理解的处理，而不是复制风格（当然在英文中实现这一点也毫无意义）。这其中的好处在于，作者的思路借由统一的表现形式实现了连贯，读者可以看到他援用的文字如何证明观点或如何帮助他阐述，或至少看到作者如何理解材料。我认为译者并没有理解到这一步，几乎很可能只是寻找到对应的篇目，然后照搬上去。

 

最令我的费解的是“王氏之死”的高潮到达之前，有一段很长的“这世上是冬天……”的楷体字，包含了这一章从43到55的注释，而这13处分别来自“蒲”（也就是后面参考书目中的《蒲松龄集》），并以“参见：冬天的山：蒲，页xx”“冬天的湖：蒲，页xx”这样的格式呈现。可实际上，冬天的湖，原文中用的是“绿水”，还有“化妆品和棉球：蒲，页1001”，书中呈现的翻译是“她的脂粉”，这里的提及显然应该保持一致性，注释中多处提及的不一致，会让读者以为有《化妆品和棉球》这样一篇短文。  
这段引文奇怪的地方还在于，它是白话文，好像蒲松龄突然进化了，也是更让我觉得前面引用故事时是不是应该保持英文版的用语，而不是搬上蒲松龄的古文——显然，译者在最后并没有把手中的引文像作者那样从“蒲”的128页翻到1280页、一一寻找蒲松龄的原文进行拼接。  
实际上，在读了英文版最后这些页数时，我才明白这一段凝聚了作者营造悲剧高潮的苦心，也同时是体现了作者对现代叙事的追求。  
这一段实际上是双重的蒙太奇。第一重，是通过对蒲松龄文字的剪辑，形成了类似An Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge里那样濒死时的妄梦，从冬天湖上的船，私密的房间，女工道具，她为病男切除瘤，然后是庭院中嬉戏，从秋千荡入天堂，在云中呼应了前面的行船和荷花，从天堂回家、回到安全的地方，塔，男人，梦中常见的追逐，棉球的变形，道具的信号重新回到针箍，被侮辱嘲笑，吞咽秽物、窒息。第二重的蒙太奇，是文字梦境与现实中的凶杀的并排；现实中，王氏在安然的、毫无疑虑的睡眠中被杀死，挣扎到内脏暴裂。文学是生活留在集体意识中一个奇怪的梦。

在企鹅的英文版（1998）里也有一件很奇怪的事，在1981年的Gate of Heavenly Peace中，作者表示，除了Sun Yat-sen，Chiang Kai-shek，这些来自南方口音的翻译且已成为习惯的表达外，将使用拼音系统，但在1998年又在很多拼写中返回了韦氏（意味着这本书至少写于1981年前并且没有为新的版本做过修改）。


End file.
